


Until the End of the World - The Nutter University Affair Prequel

by blakmorte



Series: Nutter University [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Violence, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakmorte/pseuds/blakmorte
Summary: Azra Z. Fell and Anthony J. Crowley meet in college at Nutter University in the winter of 2006. Their love grows fast, but Azra isn't ready to come out. A love story.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nutter University [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677115
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to The Nutter University Affair. You can read this first, but I suggest reading The Nutter University Affair first. I hope you like it!!
> 
> Until the End of the World Cast of Characters
> 
> Azra Z. Fell – Aziraphale  
> Anthony “Tony” J. Crowley - Crowley  
> Baal – Beelzebub  
> Liam – Ligur  
> Hans – Hastur  
> Danielle – Dagon  
> Sanford - Sandalphon  
> Uriel – Uriel

**I.**

It was early morning, the sun wasn’t even close to rising. Then again sunrise wouldn’t happen until nearly eight that day. It was a frigid day, crisp snow on the ground, but that didn’t stop the blonde from his morning run. He kept warm with sweatpants and a thick Nutter University hoodie. No one was out around his apartment, which he preferred. He wished that he could be sitting in his chair and reading a book, but this was his reality. It was the only way to keep the weight off.

Nearly an hour later he was locking his bike to the rack in front of the humanities building. His tan coat was buttoned snugly over his blue tartan scarf. His helmet had mussed his blonde curls. A couple of brunette girls, just his age, approached him, schoolbooks in hand. His tan satchel was full of books as well. After greeting each other they went into the building.

“Did you finish the paper?” one of the girls, whose hair was braided, asked.

“Oh, yes. I completed it last night,” the blonde boy replied, his British accent sharp and proper. “I even had time to do some extra cardio.”

“I mean, I finished. It _is_ due today, but I fell asleep proof-reading it. I almost forgot to go to the library and print it this morning.”

“You slept?” the other girl asked. “Jess, I’m so jealous. I’m running on a triple shot of espresso and two energy drinks.”

“Lauren,” the boy scolded. “I told you to stop waiting until the last moment.” Even his chastisement sounded sweet. Lauren always felt so calm when he spoke. “I know. Why don’t we meet up at my flat tonight to study? I’ll read and then we can discuss.”

“Only if you make lemon squares,” Jess joked.

“You two really are out to break my diet.” They took their seats in the lecture hall. “I _will_ make healthy snacks, though.”

At the same moment, or nearly the same moment, a handful of students sat around a lab table, filling out the needed paperwork for the assignment. The four spoke casually, only half concentrating on it. There was only one girl in the whole group and over the past semester she’d merged well into their friendship circle. She kept her hair short and didn’t shy away from her punk goth look.

“So,” she said, changing subjects. “My roommate told me ‘bout a friend a ‘ers last night. Says she’s worried about ‘im and I don’t know what to tell ‘er.”

“What’s the problem?” the blonde guy asked. His hair was messy and spiked at the top with green highlights. He had large black-brown eyes that pointed directly at you when he spoke.

“Well, she thinks he might ‘ave an eating disorder or summin’.”

“Oi, that ain’t good.”

“Guys can get those?” the second guy said. He had dark brown skin and shocking green eyes.

“Why not? So, why she sayin’ that?”

The girl shrugged. “He works out a lot, apparently, and won’t eat much of anythin’ with high calories. She said she didn’t know ‘ow to bring it up, but that she’s real worried.”

The thin red-headed guy looked up from the classwork and adjusted his round glasses. “She likes this guy a lot, huh?”

“Dunno. I think.”

He brushed his long waves behind an ear. “Then she needs to sit down and be honest with him. If he really has an issue then he can get help, and if he doesn’t then she can relax and just ask him out on a date or something,”

She nodded. “Guys, if you don’t ‘ave class, can you come to lunch with me? I’m meetin’ ‘er and one of ‘er other friends. I think another perspective might have more meanin’. ‘Specially if it comes from an actual guy.”

That afternoon the group sat together in the cafeteria. Soon, two brunette girls joined them, one with her hair in braided pigtails.

“Hey Danny, you brought your lab group?”

“Yeah. I thought they might be able to ‘elp with the Azra situation.”

“Jessica?” the other brunette asked.

“Sit down, Lauren. I’ll tell you all about it after Danielle does some introductions.”

Danielle, the punk girl, scratched her short hair. “Jess, these are my friends Tony,” she referred to the lanky ginger, “Hans,” the blonde, “and Liam.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jessica said. “And, are you actually here to help?”

“I am,” Tony said, his Scottish lilt sneaking out. The others just looked on. “I don’t want your boyfriend to get sick.”

Jessica blushed. “He’s not my boyfriend…!”

He looked doubtful. “You want him to be, don’t you?”

“Th-That doesn’t matter…! What matters is his health!”

“I’m sorry. Tell me what’s going on.”

“Well, I don’t know if it counts as an eating disorder or not, which almost worries me more. He exercises multiple times a day, and anytime he has more than half an hour to spare. If it isn’t healthy food he almost seems scared to eat it. When he does he gorges a bit and then looks like he’s going to cry. He’s super fit and thin, but mentions his weight and diet a lot. He’s not happy and it’s super obvious.”

Tony thought for a moment. “I told Danny this earlier today. You need to sit him down and talk to him like you just did to me. It’ll be easier to decide what to do once everyone is on the same page. And you like him, right, so ask him out on a date while you’re at it.”

“He’ll say no,” Lauren said bluntly. Jess nodded in agreement.

“Why do you say that?”

“We… aren’t positive… but…”

“Oh. He’s gay.” Both girls blushed to their ears. “And in the closet. Got it.”

Liam and Hans chuckled. “A fairy, eh?” Liam said.

“Shut it!” Tony barked and they slumped back in their chairs. Tony wrote something on the corner of a sheet of paper and ripped it out, handing it to Jessica. “Here’s my number. I wanna know what happens.”

That night Emily and Jessica went to their friend’s flat to study, like they’d planned. When he answered the door he was shirtless, a towel over his shoulders. His hair was still dripping. He was a specimen. All that working out was doing _some_ good. They didn’t understand how he called himself fat.

As promised there were healthy snacks out on the coffee table, and he had some classical music playing on the stereo. There were water bottles on the floor beneath the coffee table as well. His textbook was already opened to the title page of their new assignment, _The Heart of Darkness_ by Joseph Conrad.

“Go ahead and make yourselves at home,” he said sweetly. “I just need to finish getting dressed.”

They positioned themselves on the cushy futon. Lauren put a large decorative pillow in her lap and Jessica pulled a fuzzy blanket over her shoulders. She opened up her book-bag and saw it. Danielle must have put it in here when she wasn’t looking: a big bag of assorted mini chocolate bars. She pulled them out and she and Lauren shared a thought, an idea. She plopped them down right in the middle of the coffee table, between the carrots and air-popped popcorn. It’d happened almost the very instant he re-entered the room. He stopped and stared, a look of sad longing in his eyes.

“Sorry,” He chewed his lip, forcing himself to look away from the chocolate. “Can you put those away?” He stole another glance. “Please?”

“Oh. Sorry,” Jess said. Now she felt awful. “I didn’t think it would matter.” She hid them back in her bag.

“Don’t be. I just… I don’t want to be tempted.”

“Actually, I wanted to ask about that.” It was now or never, she guessed.

He sat on the rug across from them. “My diet? What about it?”

“Azra...” she sighed, nervous. She didn’t want to upset him.

“We’re worried about you,” Lauren finally said. “This diet is really extreme and we think you exercise to much.”

“You don’t look happy, even when you fake it.”

He looked to his lap and wrung his hands. “It’s very healthy.”

“Azra.”

“Alright,” he sighed. “You met me second semester, so you don’t know, but I used to be fat. My mother called me portly, but I knew better. I was the fat kid my whole life. I was sick of it, so after Sixth Form, when I was eighteen, I decided I didn’t want that anymore. It took eight months before I reached my goal. Nothing is wrong with slimming. I have to be strict. You see what happens when I’m not. Whenever I cheat it feels like I have to work twice as hard to get the fat off. I just want to look good for once in my life. I want to have confidence in the way I look. I want to date. I want to feel and look like other twenty-year-old blokes. I’m tired and I’m bored, but I’m finally happy with how I look. I’ve reached my goals and now I have to maintain them.

“I have a hard time resisting the temptation of food and sweets, so I keep them as far away as I can. I don’t want my life to end up like a chaotic bacchanalia.”

“Jesus, Azra, it won’t,” Jessica said. “And I had no idea you felt that way. We thought you had an eating disorder.”

“I just have a bad relationship with food.”

“We can help you. When was the last time you had a date? We can start from--”

“I’ve never had a date, never even been kissed. Not for a dare or spin-the-bottle even. I mean, why would anyone want to?” His blue eyes glossed over with tears that didn’t dare fall.

“I do,” she admitted. He looked confused now, and possibly worried. “Is there anyone that you _want_ to kiss?” She tried not to let that expression bother her, the one of panic that didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

“Not at the moment. If the time comes, though, I want them to want to kiss me too. Looking my best will help.”

“So, you’re just depressed?”

“I wouldn’t use the word ‘just’, but no. I have very low self-esteem. That’s what my therapist said. She thinks this diet is helping me feel better about myself.”

“I know you won’t believe us,” Lauren said, “But you’re hot. We both think so, and I think you need to hear that, even if you’re not interested in us. Friends opinions should count for something.”

“Oh my, thank you very much.” His nose turned a rosier shade of pink. “But could we start work? Dr. Wayne is definitely going to give a pop quiz tomorrow. He always does.”

Anthony’s mobile rang late that night, which he wasn’t expecting. The caller I.D. didn’t know who it was, but he answered it anyways. He knew a lot of people that he still needed to put into his address book. Jessica, the girl from this afternoon, was on the other end.

“Hey, Jess. How’d it go?”

“Good news and bad news.”

“Hit me.”

“He doesn’t have an eating disorder, according to the shrink he sees for his low self-esteem.”

“Is he plain or something? He can’t be worse looking than Hans.”

“He’s really cute, actually. Remind me to show you a picture next time I see you. I don’t have multimedia messaging.”

“I have a better idea. You collect all of your mutual friends and all of his friends, and I’ll collect my friends, and we’ll go to the bowling alley for a night out.”

“That sounds really fun. I don’t know if Azra will say yes though. He likes to spend time alone.”

“Plan for Friday night. Let’s do it.”

“Okay. Let’s do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Azra finally meet

**II.**

Friday came quickly, and the varied groups of friends were an odd mixture, for sure. Preps, goths, punks, and the like all sharing two lanes at the bowling alley. The expected groups were there of course, Jessica and Lauren, but also the lab group that Tony brought along. He also brought along two of his other friends, Baal and Lucifer. Jessica bought along some friends, Sanford and Uriel. They were also friends of Azra, who was late.

“He said he was coming, right?” Liam asked, slumped backwards over his stool. “Lucifer’s mom only paid for two hours.”

“I paid!” the tall, thin goth guy beside him protested.

“Yeah, with your mom’s money.”

He shoved him in the face. Handsome as he was, the grimace on his face warped it. “Fuck you.”

“Guys!” Danny groaned. “Who cares?”

“I agree, though,” the handsome black girl, Uriel, said. “Where is Azra? I was on the phone with him on the way over.” She pulled out her blue Razor flip phone and checked it. “That was twenty minutes ago.”

Jess groaned out a sigh. “He’s probably riding his bike here.”

“Wait,” Lucifer said. “He’s a health nut? Please tell me he drinks. I planned on getting shit-faced tonight.”

“Me too,” Baal and Danny said in unison.

Baal was dressed in wide-legged Tripp pants and a tight long-sleeved shirt that covered her hands. It was a different but equally extreme look to her boyfriend.

“I wouldn’t hold my breath on that,” Lauren replied. “But don’t let that stop you. I’ll be drinking.”

“Me too,” Uriel concurred.

“Are you old enough?” Sanford accused, hoping to call her out. He wrinkled his Roman nose.

“My fake ID says I am.”

“I like this girl,” Hans said. “You got a name, babe?”

Uriel smiled and looked him over. He was different, and that seemed fun. “Uriel. And you?”

“Hans. Which I wanna put all over you, honey.”

“Oh, have we started already?” the beautiful blonde asked, setting his helmet down on the counter behind the group.

He had a bit of sweat on his forehead, causing his curls to stick there, and his cheeks were dark red from the cold. Tony looked up at the voice and his breath caught. He didn’t even notice himself stare as the blonde took off his tan coat, gloves, and scarf, revealing a light blue button-down.

“We’re waiting on _you_ , Azra,” Jess complained. “Why didn’t you get a ride from someone? Or a taxi?”

“It was only seven miles.”

“Well, yer still late, pretty boy,” Lucifer spat.

“O-Oh...” Azra fiddled with his pale fingers. “I’m so very sorry. I--”

“Shut up. I’m getting beer.” He lanked his way across the establishment, headed for the refreshment shop.

“Don’t mind him,” Baal said lazily. “He’s always like that. Pick out your ball so we can start.”

“Right,” Azra said. He tripped over his own two feet on the way over to the ball rack. Maybe the bowling shoes were a bit big, Anthony thought. Everyone looked doubtful when he picked up the twenty pound ball. “Is there not twenty-five pounds?”

“Are you fucking serious?” Liam scoffed, amused. “Yer pansy ass can’t throw that!”

Azra actually smirked. He typed his initials A.Z.F. into the scoreboard and took his turn, not even watching as he got a strike. “Pansy, was it?” He asked over his shoulder.

Anthony couldn’t stop the chuckle that came out of him, and soon everyone else was laughing too, save for Liam, who was thoroughly embarrassed. During the laughter Azra sat. The only place available was directly beside the red-head. Tony almost instantly looked right at him and blushed.

“H-Hey,” he stuttered, adjusting his crooked spectacles.

“Hello.” Azra smiled sweetly. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“I’m Tony.” He reached his hand out.

“Hello Tony.” Azra took his hand. “I’m Azra.” Jesus his hand was soft, and Tony almost didn’t let go when the handshake was over. “Weren’t you the one who came up with this get-together?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Such a mismatch of people, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Shit his eyes were the most hypnotic blue.

“I like your glasses, by the way.” And the hazel eyes weren’t too bad either.

“You too. Uh, wait, I mean – Fuck.”

Azra couldn’t help but giggle and it was done. Tony was smitten. How the hell had that happened? Let alone so fast?

“So,” Azra said, trying to stifle the giggle. “What’s the plan after bowling?”

Tony’s whole face was red, still so embarrassed and so confused. “I hadn’t thought that far.”

“Playing by ear then? That sounds delightful. I haven’t winged it in quite some time.”

“Oi! Lovebirds!” Lucifer bellowed. Both Azra and Anthony looked over in surprise. “’Bout fuckin’ time. Crowley, it’s your go.”

“Crowley?” Azra asked, but Tony was already plugging his initials in: A.J.C. Azra realized then that it must be his last name.

Tony wasn’t nearly as good at bowling as literally anyone in the first group. He was also the last to go, so Azra was next with another effortless strike. Tony purposely stood by his friends and teammates, his back to the adorable blonde. It was difficult not to look back at him. This was a sort of temptation he’d never felt before. By the next round everyone was buzzed, if not more. Only Azra and Sanford were the exceptions.

“I’ve got a great idea!” Uriel slurred happily after sinking her fourth gutter ball. “Let’s do karaoke after this! I know a Mexican place with it every Friday ‘til two!”

Drunken cheers rang.

“Bloody hell,” Sanford grumbled. “I’m going home. Tell Uriel to get a cab.” He collected his things and changed his shoes. “Play the rest of my game, Azra.”

“Well, alright, but are you sure?”

“I’m not having fun. I only came for Uriel, anyways.”

“Oh, that’s right...” Azra was embarrassed to have forgotten Sandy’s crush on Uriel. “Well, it was good seeing you, Sandy.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” With that Sanford left.

Azra sat more or less alone for the rest of the game while everyone else became fast friends. He didn’t put any effort into his old friend’s game. He never even got a spare.

As they left the establishment Baal slung her arm drunkenly around Azra’s shoulders, pulling him down to her very small height. She flipped her bangs from her face with a swish of her head.

“Where’d yer ugly friend go?”

“Who? Oh. He wasn’t having a good time, so he left.”

“Fuck.” She looked up and raised her voice to the rest of the group. “Lucy! No ride!”

“Fuck!” Lucifer yelled.

“Looks like we’re walking, pretty boy,” she said to Azra before wobbling away.

“I can take someone on my bike,” Azra said after her, but no one seemed to hear him.

He took his time getting his helmet on and riding to the restaurant, only a block away. He rode with the walking group so they would all get there at the same time. Inside karaoke was in the bar area and lots more people were drinking than singing. It looked as though a handful of drama students had taken over and the MC looked ready for fresh blood. Their large group was mixed together now and raced to put their names on the list. Azra waited patiently and went last.

Most of them were pretty bad. Baal was surprisingly good, as was Lucifer. Of course, Azra knew Uriel could sing, but you couldn’t tell from the inebriated way she sang “Scrubs,” by TLC. At least it was fun.

Uriel handed him a coke once she’d made it back to the floor. “You’ll get thirsty,” she mouthed over the beginning of the next song. He drank it and watched Anthony as he began singing a Queen song, ‘Fat-Bottomed Girls.’ It tasted like maybe the CO² was running out, but he enjoyed it anyways. Azra was smiling ear-to ear, laughing aloud. Tony was funny. When he finished singing he leaned over to the MC and requested another song, apologizing to Danny over the mic. It was a song Azra had never heard before, but was also by Queen. Tony just _had_ to sing ‘Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy’ after seeing such a big smile on that angelic face.

A second coke was delivered to Azra, and he decided to just exercise a little extra over the following week. Danny slapped Tony up-side the head playfully as he handed her the microphone. Tony headed over to where a large portion of the group had congregated, taking up the beer he’d ordered before he went on. He was really enjoying himself, though his eyes kept drifting over to the other end of the table were Azra sat. He leaned over to Lauren.

“I thought you sad he didn’t eat anything unhealthy?”

Lauren looked. “I bet Uriel gave him that soda when he was distracted. Now he’ll drink them all night.”

“Yeah,” Uriel said coming up behind them. “That’s what happens when he cheats. I want him to let loose for once.”

“Uriel,” Lauren scolded, laughing. “What did you do to that drink?”

“There’s rum in it. I had the waitress put it on my tab and told her to keep them coming until he turns them away. He’ll get as many as he can handle. I’m sure he’ll notice eventually.” She looked so devious.

“Are you sure you aren’t actually one of my friends?” Tony asked, shocked to hear someone who looked so innocent do something so naughty.

But it was Azra’s turn now and the opening music stole Tony’s attention and made him smile outright, almost laughing. He was never expecting ‘Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing,’ by Aerosmith. Azra also didn’t look like he’d had two rum and cokes. His amusement fell to awe once the blonde began to sing. It was like hearing an angel. Azra got drunken, thrilled applause when he finished, and handed the turn over to Uriel, who’d wanted to sing some more.

Azra took his fresh glass and wandered over to Tony though the crowd of tables and chairs. He tapped him on the shoulder as he spoke. “I liked your songs.”

Tony twirled to face Azra, in blushed surprise. “H-Hey. Really? Thanks.”

Azra drank half in soda in a couple of gulps. “Their soda isn’t mixed well,” he slurred, cheeks pink. “Tastes funny.”

“Why are you drinking it, then?”

He shrugged. “It tastes diluted, so I figured it would be fewer calories.”

“Let me have a taste.” Azra offered it happily, stumbling forwards a bit. Tony was drunk, but felt so aware of everything once Azra was next to him. Damn, the bartender had a heavy hand. “This is spiked.”

Azra brushed it off. “Why would Uriel give me something with alcohol? I’m not old enough.”

“Pardon?”

“My birthday’s not until April.”

“Stop drinking it, Azra.”

He shook his head and finished the drink. “’S just coke.”

“Azra…!”

“Here you go, cutie,” the waitress said from beside them. She handed him a mixed drink and took the empty glass. “Compliments of the ladies in the corner.”

Azra waved in the direction the waitress pointed. They were pretty older gals, to be sure. Before the ginger could stop him he took a big gulp of the fruity drink. “Oh! This is yummy!” He drank some more and Tony didn’t know how to break the news to him that it was probably alcoholic too. He’d finished over half of it rather quickly and then offered it to Tony. “Have a taste!” Tony took a sip to humor him, and Azra almost spilled it taking it back. “It’s good, right?”

“There’s alcohol in it.”

“Huh?” He looked right at the drink, face falling. He handed it to Baal, who was seated at the table behind him. She took it gladly, like a gift. “I’m too young.”

“Why don’t we get a table and I’ll by you something to eat.”

“Food?”

“To soak it up.”

“Can I get cake?”

Tony reached over and fixed a strand of Azra’s hair. “You can get whatever you want.”

Azra’s smile returned and he clasped his hands together happily. “Wonderful! I love cake!”

Tony was able to get a table at the back of the restaurant, away from the commotion. Azra ordered the only cake on the menu, a Mexican hot chocolate cake. Tony got himself a dessert too, just a churro. Azra drank his ice water while they waited.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m drunk, right?”

“Yeah. Is this your first time drinking.”

Azra nodded. “Not even a glass of wine at my cousin’s wedding.”

“You’re doing pretty good considering just how much you had. Those drinks were really strong.”

“Well, I’m mad.”

“Why is that?”

“Uriel tricked me. She’s always playing pranks. “

“Forget her.”

“Tony?”

“Hm?”

“Are we friends now?”

He felt his face burn. “I hope so. I’d like that.”

Azra smiled sweetly. “Me too.”

His eyes lit up suddenly, with pure delight as the cake arrived. Before the plate was even on the table, he had the napkin in his lap and the fork in his hand. It was absolutely adorable, Tony thought. Tony watched him eat for a few minutes, while he ate the bit of ice cream that came alongside his churro. Azra was truly savoring every bite, smiling with it. He licked the chocolate from his lips often, and Tony knew he was just straight up staring now. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him, and those were feelings he’d never had before, not really. He didn’t know how to label them. He finally forced his eyes away and ate his churro.

Azra was still finishing the dish when the waitress delivered the check. As he was signing the receipt, the blonde laid his head down beside his plate. It wasn’t yet empty.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked gently.

“I wanna go home,” Azra mumbled.

“I’ll call a cab.”

Tony called on his cellphone, specifying the need for a bike rack, and it was only a ten minute wait until the car arrived. The driver loaded the bike while Tony collected Azra’s things from the bar. No one saw him come or go. It wasn’t until they were buckled in that he realized he didn’t know where Azra lived, so he gave his own address instead. They’d barely made it to the first light and Azra was already asleep, head on Tony’s shoulder.

The driver helped bring the bike into the entryway under the stairs while Tony helped a barely-awake Azra into his flat. He tipped the driver well and tucked Azra into his bed, removing his shoes for him as he was basically asleep already. Tony decided that sleeping on the couch would be fine for one night.

Once Tony got into the shower he could think. His blood was hot. A man was in his bed. A man he wanted to kiss earlier that very night. A man he barely knew. A man he was falling hard for. A man. It was a surprise to him for sure, but it didn’t bother him. What in the bothered him was how hard it was to keep himself from crawling in bed next to the younger man and bury his face in that curly hair. It looked so soft. It was hard not to touch him and see just how soft that beautiful skin was. It was hard not to go and just take in how damned _good_ he smelled.

As Tony plugged in his phone he wondered if Jess had a texting plan. He decided he didn’t care and typed out a message quickly on his keypad.

‘Azra @ my plc. Wuz drnk.’

He woke up first. Hans and Liam hadn’t gotten back until around six that morning and Lucifer didn’t come back, probably staying the night with Baal. They hadn’t even noticed him there on the couch. While his coffee brewed he headed out to the balcony and watered his plants. The make-shift greenhouse he’d made out of plastic bags looked like it was doing some good. They looked happier.

He sneaked into his room to change after a cup of coffee. He tried his best to be quiet, as it was only 10am and he didn’t want to accidentally wake the other boy, but as he closed a drawer, Azra groaned inquisitively. Tony froze, jeans in hand. What was he supposed to do? Say hi?

Azra sat up, hair mussed, and looked around groggily. “What…?” He saw Tony and gasped, pulling the blanket over himself protectively. “Tony?”

“Good morning.” He tried to sound jolly.

“What happened? Why am I here?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember cake…”

“Uriel got you drunk. This is my flat. I don’t know where you live.”

Azra relaxed a little. “Your flat?”

“Yes.” Tony turned on the lamp on his desk. “Something wrong? Not feeling well?”

“I’m fine. What did she give me?”

“Rum and coke. Then you had half of a mixed drink that some ladies bought you before I got you to stop.”

“Oh. I think I remember that.”

“Want me to give you a lift home?”

“I should get my bike,” the blonde sighed.

“I brought it with us.”

Azra got out of bed. “I won’t bother you anymore. Thank you.”

“At least eat something before you go. I made coffee.”

“No thank you. I shouldn’t impose.” Azra started looking for his shoes. “You’ve already done enough. You bought me cake, right? How much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Azra pulled out his wallet. “Is ten enough? I only have a ten.”

“It’s really no big deal.”

“But we just met. You can’t possibly expect--”

“I do. I expect you to accept my hospitality. Besides, we had a good time last night, I thought.”

“You mean bowling and karaoke?”

“Yeah. And even after.”

Azra blushed and looked like he was about to cry. “What happened after?”

“Nothing bad happened!” Tony almost shouted, speeding over to him, still just in his socks and sleep pants. “After you sang we just chatted and then ate. No worries.”

“Did I say anything?”

“Like what?”

“A-Anything… personal?”

“You only said you wanted cake. Pretty much all you talked about.”

Azra sighed as though a house had been lifted from his shoulders. “Oh, that’s good. I should get going.” He found a shoe and slipped it on. “Thank you so much for everything.” His next shoe went on.

“Azra…”

“No, really, thank you.” He was quick to the front door.

“At least give me your number before you go!” He’d said it in a panic without thinking.

A wave of pure shock went across Azra’s face. Tony was standing there in his pajama pants, a nervous expression, and without his glasses. Even this morning face was handsome. “W-Well…”

“Here,” he put his phone in Azra’s hand. “Just type it in, and I’ll do the rest.”

“I don’t have a mobile anymore. I-I dropped it in the sink.”

“Landline then.” Azra nodded, still taken aback. Guys never wanted his number. Did Tony see them as friends? He typed it in and handed it back. “I’ll call you later.”

“Bye,” Azra said hurriedly, leaving in pure confusion, forgetting his coat. He was too flustered to even really notice the cold until he was halfway home.

Tony had forgotten the coat too. He saw it about an hour later when he was getting his books together. He decided to take it as a sign. He found the contact quickly, labeled just ‘Azra’ and gave him a call. It rang four times before the line picked up.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end sounded both confused and out of breath.

“Hi, I’m calling for Azra.”

“Who’s this?”

“Tony Crowley.”

“Tony…!” the voice became more relaxed. “It’s Azra.”

“Hey…”

“Hi.” They both sounded very unsure, awkward even.

“You made it home okay?”

“I did. A bit cold, though.”

“Yeah, you left your jacket.”

“It was too late to turn around when I noticed.”

“I’m heading to the library in a bit. I can swing it by your dorm.”

“No, I need to go to the library too. Would you like to meet up there around one?”

“Sounds great!” Crap, he’d sounded too excited.

“I have to finish my workout, so if I’m late, that’s why.”

“Stay hydrated.”

“See you later.” Azra hung up before Tony could return the pleasantry.

Tony wasn’t sure how to read this guy. He was almost a different person than the night before. How had he fucked it up?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azra and Tony decide to study together, and as the day progresses, so does their blossoming friendship.

**III.**

Tony kept his eyes peeled the second the clock struck one. His Botany II book lay discarded by his keyboard and the cursor blinked in the middle of an unfinished sentence. Azra didn’t even know what floor he’d be on. Maybe he should wait out front. He had no reason to feel so nervous, but he did.

Tony left his stuff and ran down to the front, getting scolded by the staff along the way. No sign of Azra. There was a coffee bar by the entrance, so he ordered one. Then a thought struck him and he ordered a hot chocolate for Azra. It was cold out, after all. He stood and waited like an idiot until Azra walked through the automatic doors, satchel draped across his chest.

Azra went up to him tentatively, “Hello again, Tony.”

“Hey.” They stood there and looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. “Oh!” He handed Azra the cup. “I got you something warm to drink.”

Azra accepted it with a frown. “Please stop buying me things.”

“It was cheap.”

Azra sipped it and his face lit up before he forced the joy away. “Thank you. I love coca.”

“I’m just upstairs. Did you need a computer?”

“Yes.”

“I saved you one.” Azra looked a bit skeptical. “I’m writing a paper, so I just… spread out.”

“Thank you. Lead the way.”

For the most part they respected each others’ study habits. Tony only made one comment about how large Azra’s literature book was. After about an hour, Azra stretched and looked over at Tony’s screen.

“If you need a proofreader, I can help.”

Tony pushed his glasses up. “Really?”

“I won’t know any of the science words, but anything else.”

“That will help a lot. What’s your major?”

“English. I want to become a professor one day. My focus this semester is World Literature.”

“That’s like a whole other world.”

“What’s your major?”

“Botany, or as I like to call it ‘phytology’.”

“Plants? That really is a whole other world… Unless…”

“What?”

“If you think about the fact that books are made from trees and cotton. Did you know that even in today’s times, we still use flowers and roots to make pigments? True, most pigments are artificial or made from insects, but yes, we still crush a flower or two.”

Tony smiled, chuckling. “Is that so?”

“Why are you laughing?” Azra smiled, not at all offended.

“I haven’t heard you say so much in one go.”

Azra blushed. “I haven’t really talked to you since we met, huh? Not even when I was drunk?”

“Not even drunk.”

“So, um, what’s your paper about?”

“I’m writing about how root systems of plants do and don’t intermingle when forced into an overcrowded location, like a flower bed or road-bound land.”

“I didn’t know that was a thing. Is that when you have to re-pot things?”

“Sort of. I’ll let you read my paper. What about yours?”

“It’s just a book report. It isn’t due until Wednesday, but I finished the story, so I thought it would be wise to write when it was still fresh on my mind. We needed to read _The Heart of Darkness_. It was different. There are these men, you see, in search for their boss in the Congo. They hire a group of cannibals to take them down the river. That bit is funny, really. They let the cannibals do their thing so long as they don’t see it or hear about it. Anyway, in the end they find their boss in the middle of the jungle, but he’d already gone mad.”

The ginger couldn’t contain his bewildered smile. “That’s not real!”

“It is! Here:” Azra showed him a page, like it would explain everything, his blue eyes pure and expectant. “See?”

“Alright, alright. I believe you.”

“I’ll go get us something to drink.” Azra stood. “What would you like?”

There were two more coffee trips before they were ready to call it quits for the day. Azra was much more relaxed than at the start, and Tony was happy to see him behaving more like he had at the bowling alley.

“I’m meeting up with the guys for movies at Baal’s later on. Wanna come?”

“Will they be drinking?”

“Not sure, but I won’t be. Not if you’re there.”

Azra’s nose blushed pink along with the tips of his ears. “Do you know what movie?”

“It’s usually a bad horror movie. Baal picks and we’re surprised every week.”

Azra noticed how Tony’s glances never left his face. The round glasses weren’t hiding those hazel hazel gems. “A-And food?”

“Pizza.”

“I’ll bring something.”

“Do you want me to pick you up?”

“That would be nice.” Azra dug in his bag. “Let’s see your hand.” He produced a permanent marker. Tony did as he was asked and Azra took his hand to write on it. The softness distracted Tony, who’s total focus went straight to their hands held together. Azra lingered after he wrote his address. He did have to let go, though. “Give me a call when you head out so I can be sure to be ready.”

“Aim for seven.”

“Sure thing.”

Seven on the dot and Azra’s doorbell rang. He’d already changed his shirt four times, and figured the white with the blue and tan tartan sweater vest would have to do. He was officially out of time. It had started snowing out, so he grabbed his scarf along with his coat. He had no reason to be so nervous. They were just a bunch of acquaintances who would watch movies together. It’s not like this was a date. A date. No, of course not. That was crazy.

When he opened the door, revealing Tony, Azra couldn’t help but notice that he’d changed too. And was that cologne?

“Ready?” the red-head asked.

“I guess so.” Azra stepped out into the hall and locked the door. “Did you have any trouble finding the place?”

“None at all.” And Azra didn’t need to know that he’d been standing there for five minutes waiting for the slowest watch ever to turn.

“That’s good.” He followed Tony to his black 1970’s Camaro. “This is your car?” He was impressed.

“Yeah. I rebuilt the engine myself in High School during Shop class.”

“That’s just simply amazing! We didn’t have anything like that at my school. I don’t think I could ever do something like that.”

“It’s easy.” They buckled in and the engine roared to life. The tape picked up playing Queen. “So, why don’t you have a car?”

“I didn’t see the point. I get along just fine without one.”

Tony peeled out into the street and Azra’s hand flew to the ceiling handle, eyes wide.

“Baal lives off campus. Oh yeah, didn’t you say you’d bring food?”

“D-Did I?”

“Wanna run by somewhere so you don’t have to eat pizza?” He had absolutely no regard for the speed limit.

“Pizza’s fine.” His free hand was now gripping the seat tightly. “C-Could you slow down?”

Tony finally noticed the terror on the younger man’s face and started to slow. “Sorry. I always drive like this. Never really have passengers.”

“Th-There’s no need to be in such a hurry.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Azra. I’m sorry.”

“No worries… I’m fine.”

It felt awkward now. Freddie Mercury was singing about making a super-sonic man out of someone. Tony cursed himself. What if he’d just scared him away? Now that they were just becoming friends he wanted him to stay around. He barely even knew the guy. Damn, and he was such a cute guy too. Those rosy cheeks, that curly white-blonde hair, and those big blue eyes made him look like a cherub straight from a painting. How could a guy be so fucking cute?

But going fast had been unexpectedly thrilling, Azra thought. Everyone he rode with drove relatively normally. Tony just went. It was scary but he was excited now. The other man’s shoulder-length red hair was pulled up in a little half-ponytail, and the waves bounced with the movement of the car. He barely knew Tony, but he knew that he wanted him in his life now. He didn’t have any male friends, and this would be a great opportunity. But he was worried. Was that all he wanted? Just friendship? Heavens! He didn’t even really know him. What was he even considering?

Baal lived with her parents right outside of town. The trip had been a relatively short one. The driveway was full of cars and the modest house shrank behind large trees. Tony let them in without knocking. Azra was worried suddenly. He didn’t like to be surrounded by strangers which is why he’d spent a lot of the previous night with Sanford. Why had he said yes? Those hazel eyes glanced his way. Oh, that’s right.

“It’s about fuckin’ time!” Baal shouted from the floor. “I picked a good one this time. Sit down.”

Tony climbed up onto the couch by way of the coffee table, which had been pushed up against the arm, leading Azra by the wrist. Climbing on furniture felt so naughty, and Azra desperately tried to hide his grin. They settled beside each other, Tony sprawling his legs out like a lunatic, barely touching Liam’s shoulder. Azra had to keep his feet up on the couch to avoid both Liam and Hans. Danielle was off in the only other chair in the room, dressed completely in pajamas. Azra also did his best not to lean on the skinnier man.

“What’d you pick?” Tony asked.

“I rented _Final Destination_. It came out a few years ago. I’ve heard good things about it.” Baal pressed the tray into the player. “I was gettin’ bored of the shit ones.”

“Will this actually be scary, then?” Danielle asked.

“I fuckin’ hope so!” Hans shouted.

Liam tossed off-brand sodas to Tony and Azra. “Dig in, boys!”

Hans passed up two paper plates with large slices of pepperoni pizza and Lucifer turned off all of the lights. At first Azra wasn’t sure how scary it would be. He thought he’d heard of it a couple of years ago when it originally came out in theaters. It was just a hack-and-slash, right? Maybe they’d get trapped, like in one of those survivor- type thrillers?

Azra got closer and closer to Tony as the movie went on. He didn’t hide his eyes but the plot was making him uneasy in the dark. God damn, could this guy get any more precious, Tony thought. Tony couldn’t help but put his hand on the other man’s head. He had to stop himself from sinking his face into that blonde hair. The need was overwhelming. He hadn’t even noticed when he’d started fingering the curls. He smelled like heaven.

Azra kept watching, but didn’t pull away, even when it seemed safe. The suspense scenes could turn to gore at any second. It wasn’t until the credits rolled that he moved away, lest anyone get any ideas. He did like the feel of those spindly fingers in his hair, though.

Lucifer flipped on a lamp and took the DVD out of the player. “That was fun. What else did you rent, Babe?”

Baal held up another case. “ _Blade: Trinity_.” There were sounds of collective approval. “I knew you’d want to see it again.”

“Sound good?” Tony asked Azra quietly while the others boisterously talked. Azra nodded. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah. This one’s just an action movie with vampires, right?”

“It is.” Their eyes hovered onto each others. “Have you seen the first two?”

“No. I don’t really watch movies.”

“Then what do you do instead?” Damn those eyes, like sapphires.

“I read. I love to read. I like to bake too. You should taste my muffins.”

Shit, Tony thought, was that innuendo on purpose? “I’d love to try them sometime.”

“Remind me to do that for you. I don’t get to bake much anymore.”

“The diet?”

“Yeah.” The room fell into darkness, only the movie casting any sort of illumination. “I’m sorry I mention it so much,” he whispered now.

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony reach over and brushed a bit of loose hair behind Azra’s ear. The blonde turned dark red and looked away shyly. Not even twenty minutes in, Baal and Lucifer were making out heavily on the floor. The other three were chatting over the movie. Tony sighed and leaned in to whisper into Azra’s ear. “How ‘bout we blow this popcicle stand?” Azra turned with bewildered amusement painted on his expression. Tony winked. “What d’ya say?”

It was still pretty early out for a Saturday, so they decided to leave. They made a pit stop at the grocery store so that Azra could pick up some ingredients. Soon they were back at the blonde’s place. Tony wandered around while Azra busied himself in the kitchen.

There wasn’t even a TV anywhere; just a multi-disc stereo with a stack of CDs beside it. His bookshelves were overflowing, with stacks of books on the floor. The futon and chair were piled with blankets and squishy pillows. Azra’s desk was cluttered with papers and even more books. He pulled a large, worn book from one of the bookshelves and opened it. Was this even in English? It looked English. He read the spine: _The Canterbury Tales_ it said. That explained that, he guessed.

Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen and Tony rushed over. There was a shattered dish on the floor, covered with egg. Azra had his hand pressed firmly to his arm. Even now Tony got distracted, and by something as innocent at the other man’s wrists.

“W-What happened?”

“I bumped handle on the oven door.” He removed his hand and struggled to look at the red mark. “I think it’s going to bruise.”

Tony took Azra’s arm and looked at the injury. “Looks like it. Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’ll be fine. Could you get down another bowl?”

“Where are they?”

Azra directed him around the kitchen while he cleaned up the mess. Tony stayed with him this time and observed. They made small talk about their classes while Azra finished preparing the batch of lemon raspberry muffins. Tony didn’t realize how delicate the other man looked until he’d seen his bare forearms. He’d seemed so strong at the bowling alley.

“Fifteen minutes of cooking,” Azra said, closing the oven. “Let’s go sit. I’ll put on some music.”

Tony plopped down on the actually very comfortable futon. Azra chose something instrumental, orchestral. He stayed standing, fiddling with his hands. He didn’t know what to say now, what to do. Tony wasn’t doing anything particularly special, and he was fighting the urge to sit close beside him since it had been so nice during the movie.

“What’s this we’re listening to?”

“Uh… Tchaikovsky.”

“Really? Nice. I like it.”

“So, um, how should we wile away the next few minutes?”

“You said you like reading?” He had a brilliant idea.

“Yes, of course.”

“Read something to me.”

“You don’t really mean that.”

“I do! Read me something… spooky. I insist.”

“Well, if you insist...” Azra knew the book before he’d even taken a step, and knew exactly where it was on his shelves. “You might like this one.” Azra opened the book and flipped a bit while he sat beside the other man. “Ready?”

“Hit me with your best shot.”

They both realized that this seemed like a date. But it wasn’t, right? Azra didn’t thinkTony was gay and Tony didn’t think Azra was interested. What was this, exactly? Just two dudes hanging out, listening to classical music, and baking? They were hanging out like a couple of old ladies, so why did they feel so happy?

“‘I was sick – sick unto death with that long agony,’” Azra began.

Tony was so very entertained by how this boy read aloud that he couldn’t stop from smiling. Azra was fulling enjoying himself, and Tony had only caught a glimpse of this joy when he was telling him about that weird cannibal Congo story that afternoon. They were both having fun, and so much so that the oven timer surprised them. They’d forgotten the muffins. Azra scurried away but returned without them.

“They need to rest a bit. Where were we?” He glanced at the pages. “Oh yes. ‘To the victims of its tyranny, there was the choice of death with its direst physical agonies, or death with its most hideous moral horrors.’”

This time they were lost in the story. Neither even noticed when Azra had leaned over onto Tony’s chest, or even when Tony had draped his arm around Azra’s shoulders. When the blonde finished the tale of “The Pit and the Pendulum” he looked up to Tony. Only then did they really notice the closeness.

“W-What did you think?”

“I think... I want you to read me another. Or maybe a poem.” Neither boy moved away from the other. “I noticed you have a lot of poetry books over there.”

“Y-Yes. I do,” Azra stammered, his whole face turning red. He scooted over, away from Tony, forcing the resting arm to pull away. “I have more Edgar Allen Poe, or there’s Oscar Wilde, or even Robert Frost.”

“Eh, I can’t really say.” Tony felt cold now. “What do you like?”

“There’s Shakespeare?”

“I thought he only wrote plays.”

Azra shook his head, flinging his curls absently. The scent from his hair struck Tony and forced a gasp from his lips. “Yes, they’re sonnets. Very lovely.” Azra went and fetched another book, leather-bound, but thin. It was much more worn, obviously much older, than the previous. “I bought this from a used book shop when I was fifteen. I used to read them all the time.” He sat back down. “I miss reading for fun.”

“Well, whenever you miss it, just read to me.”

Azra’s face was a full blush now. “If only I had more time.” He flipped through the old pages a moment before he decided. “These are a few of my favorites.” The sonnets were swift reads and after three or four he’d moved closer to the red-head again. This time he did it on purpose. “You like plants, so I think you’ll like this one.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“’When I consider every thing that grows

Holds in perfection but a little moment;

That this huge stage presenteth nought but shows

Whereon the stars in secret influence comment;

When I perceive that men as plants increase,

Cheered and checked even by the self same sky,

Vaunt in their youthful sap, at height decrease,

And wear their brave state out of memory;

Then the conceit of this inconstant stay

Sets you most rich in youth before my sight,

Where wasteful Time debatheth with Decay

To change your day of youth to sullied night.

And all in war with Time for love of you

As he takes from you, I ingraft you new.’”

“You were right, Azra. I did quite like that.”

“And I...” Azra didn’t know what he was about to say. Tony was so close, just gazing at him.

“I’ve liked this whole night.”

“You have?” Azra finally faced him wholly.

Tony reached up and ran his fingers through Azra’s curls and then held his palm to the younger man’s cheek. “I’m having an absolutely wonderful time.”

Azra’s eyes sparkled. His blush was so becoming. And he wasn’t pushing him away. In fact, those blue, glittering, globes weren’t faltering in the least. When had they gotten so close to each other? Tony could feel Azra’s nervous gasps across his mouth. His scent was intoxicating. Tony hadn’t realized how much he’d wanted to kiss him until their lips met. They’d barely touched when Azra leaned into it and kissed him back, quickly. They’d hardly separated when they met each other again, longer this time. Azra’s heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. They’d been shy kisses, but by god they’d happened.

Tony pressed his face into the blonde curls and wrapped his arms around him. Azra was shaking, gasping, and hugged him back.

“So I guess this really is a date, then,” Tony said, with a chuckle. He was smiling ear to ear.

Azra giggled breathily and looked up at him. “I suppose it is.”

“I should have asked before I kissed you. I’m sorry. I only met you yesterday.”

“Have we only known each other for so little time?”

“Right?”

“I feel like it’s been so much longer. I mean, I’m never this comfortable so quickly.”

“And I’ve never kissed a guy before.”

“Well, I’d never kissed _anyone_ before.”

Tony smirked and kept his hand in Azra’s hair. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not!” he whined.

Tony held Azra’s chin. “There’s no way a face like yours has been left untouched.”

Azra didn’t think it was possible to blush more. “Tony…!”

He smiled. “Sorry, Angel. I couldn’t help it. I had to pick on you a little.”

“Could we… do it again?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

They kissed again, Azra’s book still sitting between them, in his lap. It was just as sweet as the first. They stayed up late into the night, chatting nonsense and cuddling while Azra read some of his reading homework to Tony. They both fell asleep there on the futon, Azra first, mid-sentence. Tony didn’t want to wake him, and decided to leave the light on, falling asleep soon after with the warmth of the other young man against his chest.

The next morning, or afternoon really, Azra awoke pressed snugly against Tony’s chest. His textbook lay open on the floor. He smiled ear to ear when he remembered. He’d never felt like this before. He did need to get up though, no matter how much he didn’t want to. He tried to sneak away, but as he stood Tony groaned groggily.

“I’m sorry. Go back to sleep,” the blonde whispered.

“Mornin’, Angel.” Tony stretched, glasses askew.

Azra was blushing again. “Good morning, Tony. You don’t have to get up.”

“I don’t mind. What time is it, anyway?”

“Just past noon,” he responded, looking at the clock on the stereo. “I’ll make breakfast in a minute.”

“Weren’t there muffins?”

“Oh, goodness, you’re right. We can heat those up then.” They sat together just a few minutes later, digging into a couple of muffins each. A steaming pot of breakfast tea on the table. Azra hadn’t been exaggerating, Tony thought, he really could make a mean muffin. Azra checked the stereo, making sure the timer had reset appropriately after turning the appliance off automatically the night before. “Would you like some tea?”

Nearly an hour later, after some tea and another muffin, Tony decided to head back to his own flat and finish some homework. Azra agreed; he had things to finish before Monday morning as well. As Tony headed out the door, he paused, needing to ask.

“Azra?”

“Yes?”

“What are we?”

“What would you like us to be?”

“I...” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Azra covered his smile with his hand. That smile had almost, literally, lit the entire room. He nodded. “I would really like that.”

Tony grinned stupidly. “Then…?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah. See you later, Angel.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azra and Tony have their first misunderstanding

**IV.**

Azra was getting ready for his shower after his morning run when his doorbell rang. Who could possibly be there so early on a Monday morning? He’d spent most of the previous day after Tony left exercising and doing homework and didn’t recall making breakfast plans with the girls. He looked a mess, cold and sweaty, but answered the door anyway. It could be important, after all.

There he stood. Azra wanted to convince himself that the weekend had been some wonderful stress-fueled dream, but Tony was right there, bundled up in a black coat and red scarf, safe from the frigid temperatures outside. In each hand he held a paper cup. Azra was mortified by his own appearance.

“Mornin’ Angel,” the ginger said, grinning. “I brought some coffee!”

“G-Good morning, Tony… Come in out of the cold hallway.” Tony entered and handed his boyfriend one of the cups. This wasn’t really real, right? “Oh thank you. I was just about to get ready for class.”

“I didn’t know how you took it, so I had them make it extra sweet for you.”

He sipped it. “Thank you. Please sit. I have an 8-o’clock class, so I’ll be right out. Sorry to rush.”

“Nah. I didn’t call first. Keep on with your morning. I’ll give you a lift when you’re ready.”

“Thank you. Oh, and Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I really appreciate the gesture, but do call first next time. I look affright after a run. I never wanted-” He stopped himself and blushed. “I’ll be just a tic.”

He took longer in the shower than he meant to, distracted by his thoughts. Was this normal? He had nothing to compare it to, other than young adult novels and those were pure teenage fiction. Tony was good-looking and funny. He was charming and seemed to honestly care about his hobbies. Those very charms were what got him caught up, distracted from the world around him that Saturday night. Did he regret those kisses? His first kiss? No, not at all, but then why was he so scared? Was this all a trick? Some elaborate prank? He’d been bullied before, where he thought he had a friend and they ended up turning on him once he’d given them his trust. Maybe Tony was trying to out him? But that smile and those bashful, honest blushes couldn’t be fake, couldn’t be an act or illusion. Could they?

He knew almost nothing about this guy and he’d let him stay the night, be it unintentional or not. Maybe Tony thought he was some sort of harlot? That thought scared him even more. But that night had been so peaceful and sweet. He’d been so at ease and it was wonderful. That kiss… it was nice and it was gentle. It hadn’t asked for more, hadn’t been torn from him in disgust. Azra had felt so nice wrapped in his arms. What was he meant to do? How could that handsome stranger in the living room really be his boyfriend? That’s what had happened yesterday, right? Tony said he’d wanted him to be his boyfriend and he hadn’t said no. It just wasn’t possible for someone as gorgeous and carefree as Tony to actually like him. This relationship wouldn’t last, couldn’t last. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want it to end.

“I’m so sorry,” Azra said emerging from his bedroom, hair still damp. “I don’t normally take so long in the shower.”

“As long as you were thinking about me,” Tony winked, grinning.

“Ah, well,” Did Tony see the worry and panic on his face? God, he hoped not. “I just have a lot on my mind with tests coming up.”

Tony stood. That joke hadn’t gone like he thought it would. Why did Azra look so worried? “We still have time to get to class. I’m driving after all.”

Azra smiled a small, sincere smile. “That’s true.” He bundled himself up and pulled his schoolbag onto his shoulder before Tony handed him his coffee again. “Thank you again for the drink. I don’t usually drink coffee, but it is a nice change from tea.” He instantly regretted saying that last bit. Would Tony take offense? His heart pounded.

“Okay, Angel, breakfast tea next time then? You can tell me how you take it on the way. We don’t wanna be late.”

He hadn’t minded? People usually wrinkled their nose at him when they thought he wasn’t being appreciative. Sanford was a professional at it. Tony drove like a maniac through the icy streets, but they made it onto campus and to the Humanities building in one piece and earlier than Azra would have arrived if he’d taken his bicycle. As Azra unbuckled the worry finally broke through their small talk about Queen and different winter tires for sports cars.

“I really am sorry for what I said,” Azra blurted as one word.

“About what?”

“The coffee. I really do appreciate the thought on a cold, early morning, and I really don’t dislike coffee, but my request for tea was so rude. They made the drink very well. I don’t want you to think that I didn’t-”

“I wasn’t offended. It was just a cheap cup of coffee. I took a stab in the dark, just like I did with that coca on Saturday. No problem, Angel.”

A weight lifted. “Oh, good...” he sighed.

Tony smirked and shook his head. “So, Angel, when do you take lunch?”

“I usually eat around one. Why?”

“Aw, damn. I wanted to eat with you, but I have class at one.”

Azra flushed anew. “We don’t have to eat together, Tony. It’s fine. I have a very full schedule.”

Freaking great, Tony thought. Why was Azra acting so weird and nervous? He hadn’t been like this on their date, or on Sunday. Was he always such a worrier?

“So,” Tony asked, “When is your last class over? I can take you home.”

“It’s usually over around a quarter to five.”

“Let’s meet here. I don’t have to do my greenhouse duties until six.”

Azra nodded and placed his hand on the handle to exit when Tony took his free hand and leaned over. Azra pressed himself quickly to the door, dodging Tony’s incoming kiss. He snatched his hand away, dark red from ear to ear now. He stumbled out of the car as he scurried.

“See you this evening!” he almost screamed. He slammed the door and was inside the building in an instant.

Tony sat there, flabbergasted. What on earth had just happened? He just wanted to give him a kiss goodbye, and on the cheek even. He was driving again when he remembered. Azra wasn’t out yet and that would have technically been PDA. He guessed he could understand that bit, but why’d he have to run off like Tony had the plague?

They both had trouble paying attention in class. Azra couldn’t even concentrate on the assignment he worked on in vain while he ate lunch. They were both tense; Tony about Azra’s odd reaction that morning, his odd behavior all morning, actually. Maybe the blonde had just panicked in the moment, afraid of saying no, but not wanting it to happen in public. By lunch Tony had decided that that was it and then just became excited to see his adorable boyfriend later that day.

Azra, on the other hand, was still worried about what this was, if it was real, and embarrassed about rejecting Tony’s kiss so forcefully. He was afraid that he’d hurt the bespectacled man’s feelings. Azra wanted to kiss him, but not so suddenly and not where they could be seen by God and everybody. Tony was the only one in Heaven and Earth that knew his secret.

Azra chatted with Jess and Lauren outside while he waited for Tony. He wanted advice from them, but didn’t know how to go about it. How could he bring it up without telling them everything? Tony roared up in his Camaro. Azra said his farewells and climbed in. Journey was playing, and it was a song that he very much enjoyed. “Separate Ways” he thought it was called. The girls weren’t the least bit subtle, jaws dropping. Why were those two, of everyone, suddenly hanging out together. They couldn’t possibly have anything in common.

Azra barely spoke as Tony drove. “Bohemian Rhapsody” came on and Tony sang along happily, doing all the different parts. The blonde couldn’t help but smile at that. This man was so suave and funny and cute.

“So, how was your day?” The redhead asked once the epic was finished.

“Not bad, I suppose. How was yours?”

“Same. School is school. So, do you have any plans tonight, Angel?”

“I just have the usual things. You know, homework and exercise.”

“We could study together?”

“None of our classes are the same.”

“That doesn’t matter. It’ll be nice to sit and work on our own stuff together.”

“Maybe not tonight. Besides, my workout will be longer than usual. I have a lot of make-up to do after all the rubbish I ate this weekend.”

“That’s alright, Angel. I’ll be at the greenhouse for a few hours. There’s plenty of time for you to work out.”

Azra shook his head. “Not tonight, Tony.”

They pulled into the parking lot of Azra’s apartment complex. “Hey, are you okay? You’ve seemed on edge since this morning.”

Azra stared out the window. “Honestly? No. I’m not okay.”

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

Azra turned suddenly, looking right at him, tears pooling in those gemstone eyes of his. “Is this real?”

“What?”

“Is this real?”

“I don’t understand the question.”

“We can’t really be a couple. You must be tricking me. There’s no way someone like you would ever date someone like me.”

“Shit, Angel,” Tony sighed. “Of _course_ this is real. No, I’ve never dated a guy before, but so what? What would make you think this is a trick? A guy like me? A guy like you? What does that even mean?”

“You know, a guy like you.” More tears pooled and Azra could hardly see now. “You’re too handsome, and funny, and cool, and… sexy… to be interested in someone like me. Why would you be? Look at me.”

“Damn it, Angel!” He took Azra’s cheeks and held them firmly. “Damn it! I am interested in you! You said it yourself, look at you! You’re just… too fucking cute for words! I don’t even know how to say it, and you would. You’re good with words. Your voice makes me smile, makes me feel calm and excited. Of course I’m interested.” He kissed him firmly, not giving the blonde much choice in the matter this time around. “I’m crazy about you.”

Azra shoved him away, his tears falling fully down his cheeks now. “That’s too fast for me, Tony! This… All of this is too fast for me!” He almost fell getting out of the low car. “Please!” He turned on his heel, and was off, away into the building.

Tony sat idling, the window fogging back up and obscuring his view of the complex. “Did he just break up with me?” A good three minutes passed before he reversed out of the parking space and went back to the university. He rounded the buildings to the far side of the pond where the greenhouse sat near the back edge of campus. He really couldn’t focus now. Thank god no one else had this time slot scheduled, because he needed to scream, to yell at something, anything. What did he do wrong? He was ‘too cool’? What the hell did that even mean? How had he managed to mess this up? Too fast? Was it? It was just a fucking kiss, for fuck’s sake! How was a bloody fucking kiss too fast? He didn’t understand at all.

“Why haven’t you gotten any bigger!?” he bellowed at a small fern he was watering. “Too fucking fast!? Too fast!?” He screamed out a long holler. “How could you fuck this up, Crowley?! Why’d you go and make him cry…?”

Azra dropped his keys twice trying to get inside his flat. His entire body was shaking. He felt hot and sick. He collapsed to the carpet, falling in a lump. He’d barely even gotten the door closed. He wept, sobbed into his arms, not even pausing to take off his coat or remove his satchel from around his shoulders. He’d been so scared of Tony not wanting him and then when he realized that he in fact did… His mind had stopped at that thought and now the tears wouldn’t cease. He couldn’t breathe and his nose was running. He’d just ruined everything and all because he was scared.

It was unintentional, but Azra slept though his first class. Lauren looked at him questioningly as he sat beside her. His eyes were red and puffy, full bags underneath. It was obvious he’d gotten ready in a hurry. His hair wasn’t freshly washed and his hoodie, which he never wore, didn’t even match the rest of his outfit.

“What happened to you?” she asked.

“I don’t really want to talk about it. Did you finish the worksheet?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? Was it something that redheaded guy said or did? You went off with him yesterday.”

“His name is Tony.”

“Well, okay. What did Tony say-”

“Nothing!” Azra barked. “Please… Just drop it. Let me see your worksheet.”

“Okay… If you insist.”

By the time his third class was over Azra knew that he should have just stayed home. Any notes he managed to take were useless. He decided to forfeit the day and go to the cafe to get some tea. He needed to think now that he wasn’t crying. He needed to figure out what to do. He didn’t even stop himself from eating a danish or two with his tea. By the end of the hour he’d made his decision.

Azra figured that Tony probably went to the greenhouse every day and took his bicycle to the opposite side of campus. The greenhouse was bigger than he thought it would be, and sure enough Tony’s car was in the nearby parking lot. He could hear a radio playing that tell-tale classic rock inside, and quite loudly at that. His palms were sweaty and he was having second thoughts. He was the one who’d pushed him away, after all, the one who ran away.

He glanced inside, but no one else was there. Only Tony and the plants. He was in the back corner, snipping something carefully. The winter flowers were in full bloom and the fragrance wafted out of the door. He set his bag beside his bike and entered quietly, wanting the option to to turn and run if he chickened out. Once he was past the point of no return he cleared his throat.

“Is that you, Professor?” Tony asked turning, pruning shears in his gloved hand. His eyes went wide. “A-Azra? I, uh, I wasn’t expecting to see you there.”

“I’m terribly sorry to bother you here.”

“Don’t be, Angel. What brings you?”

“I wanted… to apologize… and explain.”

“So, this is about yesterday, then…” Tony glanced away, visibly upset.

“No one knows about me. I… I’m terrified, actually. I don’t want to think what would happen if… anyone were to find out. I’m not used to anyone being interested in me. My mind just swirls with doubt. I don’t understand what you see in me and that is why I thought you were trying to trick me. Then you proved me wrong, and I think that scared me even more. Then you kissed me, right where my neighbors or any passers-by could see. I-I’m not ready to come out. It’s too dangerous.”

Azra was shaking and wringing his hands as he spoke. His eyes gradually became filled. Tony listened and watched. He didn’t understand how low a self-esteem someone so cute and pure could have. He could understand his nervousness about coming out. That would be scary and it was something he very recently had been thinking about. Until Azra he’d only had passing interest in girls, and never before in a guy.

Azra continued. “I want you to understand that I can’t do things like that where people can see. Don’t get me wrong. I...” He looked up finally right at Tony, his entire face red. “I… I _want_ to kiss you. I want you to be my boyfriend so very desperately. Gosh, I hardly know you, but I need you in my life. I don’t want to break up. I-I want... I want… You. I don’t understand it, but I do. I feel like you’ve filled a hole in my soul. Three days and I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” Tony pulled Azra close to him just as Azra’s tears broke free. “I’m so scared. I’m so scared.”

“Shit, Azra, me too. Maybe not as much as you, but it’s still there. When I thought it was over after less than a day, I didn’t know how to handle it.” He pressed his nose into Azra’s tangled hair. “You’re a mess, Angel. I’m sorry I put you through this.”

“I’m so sorry...” Azra sobbed.

“No… No, don’t be sorry. Not for something like this.” Azra looked up at him. “It’s okay.”

“You’re not upset with me?”

“Nah, I’m not mad.” He wiped some of Azra’s tears from his rosy cheeks. “Did you get any sleep?”

“I eventually passed out, but I ended up oversleeping...” The blonde wiped the remaining tears and snot onto his sleeve.

“You look tired. Want a lift home?”

“I rode my bike, plus, you should finish up.”

“Stick around anyway?”

“Are you pruning the roses?”

“Yeah.” He showed the plants to Azra, and continued his work. “These reds are stunning right now.”

“They are, but look here.” Azra cupped a large white bloom in his palm and inhaled the scent. “This one is huge.”

“Yeah, she is beautiful.”

“I think white might be my favorite. They’re so lovely.” He sniffled, still recovering from his crying spell. “Easy to look at.”

The yellow roses behind Azra framed him sweetly like sunlight. Tony thought those suited him much more, flower language be damned. Tony smiled.

“I can finish this up later. Meet up at my place?”

“Okay. I’ll be there.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study date turns steamy.

**V.**

Azra arrived at Tony’s flat around seven-o’clock, two grocery bags in hand. Tony showed him to the kitchen and helped him find everything he needed. He watched the blonde roll up his sleeves and dig into the ingredients, mixing a lot of it manually.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re making now?”

“You can’t tell?” Azra stuck his index finger in his mouth, cleaning it off.

Tony smiled. “I never cook anything, Angel.”

“Taste.” Azra spooned up a bit of the brown, sugary goop.

“That’s good…!”

“And I haven’t even added the chocolate chips yet.”

“Wait, are you making cookies?”

Azra’s smile widened and he nodded. “Enough so your flat-mates can have some too.” Azra poured the entire bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips into the batter.

“You didn’t even use a recipe.”

“I used to make these all the time in Secondary, so I have it memorized. Also, drop cookies are incredibly simple.”

“I’d need a recipe.”

Azra plucked the dough out with a spoon, cleaning his fingers of the sugary substance as he dropped the cookies onto the pan. Once the timer was set and the cookies were in to bake, they used the time to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. There were still a dozen more to go after that too, so Azra pulled out his reading homework and read it to Tony. They stayed in the warm kitchen and enjoyed the wonderful warmth and scent. Within less than forty-five minutes all of the cookies were done and the first batch was cool enough to eat. Azra plated what he could and they sat in the living area.

Tony offered Azra a fuzzy blanket and he flipped though the TV channels. It was eight now, so they wouldn’t have missed much of whatever it was they decided to watch. There wasn’t anything, really, and neither wanted to watch the popular doctor show everyone was talking about. Tony decided to dig through his DVDs, cookie sitting between his teeth, making his mouth water. As Azra’s only real preference was ‘not scary’, he ended up with _Interview With the Vampire_. He knew it was based on a book, and that these were ‘romantic’ vampires as opposed to the Dracula-style scary ones.

But it had been a tiring day for Azra, and soon, after a couple of cookies, he was warm and snug under the blanket. He drifted off to sleep with his head on the armrest and his feet curled up against Tony’s thigh. Hans came home first, commenting on the wonderful smell before seeing the cookies and getting way too excited about them. He grabbed four before he vanished back into his room. Lucifer arrived home soon after, with Baal in tow.

“So, I assume the pansy made the cookies?” Lucifer said, taking three from the plate on the coffee table. “What’s he doing over here anyways?”

“We were gonna eat cookies and watch TV,” Tony decided to strategically leave out some details, and ignore the whole ‘pansy’ remark. “But I guess Azra exhausted himself. You should see his Lit book guys. The thing is gigantic.”

Baal cast a knowing smirk after scanning the sofa. It faded quickly, and Tony wasn’t even sure if he’d really even seen it at all. “We’ll leave you alone. Don’t wanna wake the baby.”

“Thanks.”

Lucifer and Baal went off to Lucy’s room, turning on music just loud enough to hear through the wall. Liam didn’t even say hello before he took a cookie, read the room, looking straight at Azra, then left them alone. Tony wasn’t going to lie to himself. This pretty much looked like what it was. Maybe they should go to Azra’s from now on. He’d have to buy a TV and DVD player if that happened. He liked music a lot, but this alone time with a movie playing was nice.

He was forced to wake up Azra when the movie finished. Neither wanted him to leave, but they both had early classes and Azra still needed to bike home. This time Tony let him know that he’d be coming to pick him up the next morning. He also refreshed his memory on Azra’s tea order. And since no one was around, Azra let Tony kiss him goodbye. It was short and simple, a peck really, but sweet all the same. Azra allowed him a second and then he was off. The morning couldn’t get there soon enough.

Aside from car rides, the boys decided to spend their weekdays working on homework and studying. They’d already been assigned another paper, and the following week they both had tests as well. It was only going to get busier from there because mid-terms were less than a month away now. Thursday, on the way back to Azra’s place, they scheduled a study date for the next night. Once Jess and Lauren found out that Azra wouldn’t be studying with them they insisted on coming over. Azra was the best bet they had for doing well in half of their classes.

Azra broke the news to Tony on the trip home Friday. Tony sighed loudly. “And you couldn’t tell them no?”

“They’re my friends, Tony. I want them to do well.”

“I get that, but…”

Azra bit his lip as Tony parked. “I wanted to be alone with you… I’m sorry.”

“No it’s okay, Angel.” Tony reached over and brushed his hand over the blonde’s curls. “They won’t be over all night, right?”

“Right. They never stay past midnight. Their RA is very strict.”

Tony cut the engine. “We can have a little alone time after then.”

“Of course, and then maybe a proper date night tomorrow?”

Tony smiled wide. “That sounds great!”

“I have to prepare the snacks.” They made it to the apartment door. “You can make yourself comfortable.” It wasn’t long before Azra had a the cutting board out. He’d hardly gotten a plate of vegetables started when Tony came up and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Tony, what are you doing?” Azra smiled, distracted from his chopping.

“You told me to make myself comfortable.”

The shorter man blushed. “This wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

Tony ran the tip of his nose over the back if Azra’s ear. “Do you want me to stop?” he whispered.

Azra felt his whole body heat up. “Y-You don’t have to...” Azra didn’t know what to say, so he kept working, nervous now. The vegetable plate was done, but now he wanted to make the quiche the girls had asked for. “T-Tony, I need to get the eggs.” He felt the arms leave his waist and was able to collect his ingredients. His mouth was wet and it was hard not to gulp down his saliva noticeably. He cracked the eggs into the bowl and took up his hand mixer, those warm, thin arms wrapping around him again. He barely got the quiche finished and poured without spilling. He was shaking and so very distracted now. “Tony, could you put this in the oven, please?”

“Of course, Angel.”

As Tony did his chore Azra loaded the dishwasher. Tony was having trouble with the timer, but Azra couldn’t look to help him. Just seeing the movements he made out of the corner of his eye was almost too tempting for him. The girls would be there any minute and he couldn’t get his mind tied up like this. Just Tony holding him as he prepared the food had gotten his pants tight and he hoped his boyfriend hadn’t noticed. It would be too embarrassing.

“I need to run to the bathroom. Could you put the vegetables on the coffee table and let the girls in if they get here while I’m in there?”

“No problem.”

Azra moved to turn towards the bathroom, but Tony caught him in a kiss before he could. Tony pulled their bodies close, making the kiss longer than the simple, short kisses they’d only ever shared. Azra felt his face catch fire only an instant before his body. He was forced to push Tony away, even as he began melting in his arms.

“No… We can’t…” Azra gasped, almost jogging away to the bathroom.

Tony smirked. That was damn flattering, to say the least. He’d only imagined what it would feel like to have Azra hard against his leg. It boosted his confidence through the roof, but it was frustrating too. Those girls were going to be here soon, and that was ruining everything.

Azra splashed cold water on his face over and over, trying to calm down and trying to avoid what he really didn’t want to have to do with another person in his flat. He knew this would be faster if he could just take a shower, but that wasn’t an option right now. The girls would be there any minute and he knew how suspicious it might look if he was in the shower with Tony over. The cold water on his face and the back of his neck just weren’t doing the trick. When he heard the knock at the front door the color drained from his face. No, why did they have to get here on time? He turned the water of the sink on full blast and knew he didn’t have a choice now. Just as he made his decision there was another knock, but this time on the bathroom door.

“Hey, Azra!” Lauren said happily. “The quiche is smelling great!”

“Th-Thanks!” Azra answered, voice cracking. “Feel free to put on some music!”

“Sweet!”

It was hardly a minute before he heard Beethoven start up. She must have already had an idea what to play. The music was also a godsend. Between that and the water, he felt like he could be quiet enough. He braced his hand on the back of the toilet and his other hand hovered over his fly. He realized then that he couldn’t do it. Not with people just on the other side of the wall. Yes, there was a good seven feet and a wall between him and the couch, but still! He considered moving into his bedroom for the deed. It would put some more space between them. His bathroom even had a second door that led into the bedroom, so it was feasible. A full song played and his nervousness was helping things calm down. Maybe he wouldn’t have to touch himself after all. He washed his face again. Another knock came to the door.

“Azra?” Jess asked. “Are you feeling okay? You’re not throwing up are you?”

How could he have been so stupid? “S-Sorry!” He called back, turning off the water. “No, not yet, but my stomach isn’t feeling too well. Start without me?”

“Do you need some medicine?”

“I-I have some in here with me.”

“The quiche beeped,” she added. “I took it out, but I don’t know if it’s done.”

“I’ll be out in a minute. Just leave it on the counter.”

“Okay…”

He sighed. He’d calmed down significantly over the course of that short conversation, embarrassment actually helping matters for once. He made sure to brush his teeth, keeping up with the story. He dried his face thoroughly, though his hair had gotten wet too. The blonde finally emerged. The girls were on the couch and Tony was on the floor, his shoes kicked off in a pile with the girls’.

“Feelin’ better, Azra?” Tony asked, meeting his eye.

“Y-Yes. I’m sorry about that everyone.” He checked the quiche and brought it along with a knife and some paper plates when he sat next to Tony. “Are we ready to study? Literature first, right?” The girls agreed and cut into the quiche. “Is that okay, Tony? I know you don’t have a Literature class this semester.”

“Go ahead. I’ll read about my plants while you guys focus on whatever it is you’re reading today.”

Azra decided on their usual study method where he read and then they discussed it afterwards. He noticed that Tony was definitely not actually reading his science textbook. Azra and the girls ended up in a heated debate on what Dr. Watson’s actual role in the Sherlock Holmes’ stories was. Azra thought John was extremely important. He gave someone for Sherlock to talk at, as Sherlock loved to hear his own voice, and also that without him, who would have written up the accounts? Also, he was Sherlock’s one and only friend. Yes, it was all fiction, but as a reader, Azra argued, the writer was meant to be Dr. John Watson, not Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The girls disagreed. They felt he was only there to be a talking head, and that the stories would have proceeded just the same without him.

Tony was outright watching them now, smiling with a hand over his mouth. He liked seeing his boyfriend so passionate about something he was reading. It was what had attracted him so at the library just a week before. Shit, had it only been a week since they met? That didn’t seem correct, but he knew it was. Sherlock Holmes was something he was actually interested in as well, and wanted to interject. It was too much fun watching Azra slam his hand on the table and almost yell at the girls, even as polite as he was being.

“I’ll make some tea,” Tony finally said, interrupting Jessica. “Where do you keep it, Azra?”

Azra turned and smiled, embarrassed by how into the assignment he’d gotten. “Look in the cabinet above the kettle. I have cups and teabags there.”

“And the sugar?”

“Also there.”

He’d stopped the debate effectively, so they finally started discussing _The Five Orange Pips_ for what it was instead of simply just the characters. It was nearly half-past eleven before the girls decided they needed to head out. Azra wrapped up the rest of the quiche for them, and saw them off to the bus stop a little bit down the block.

He fell into the futon when he made it back, his head landing in Tony’s lap. Tony immediately leaned down to try for an awkward kiss, but Azra stopped him, sitting up. He sat close and Tony put his arm around him. Was Azra going to stop him again? He tried once more and the smaller man leaned into it, gripping Tony’s shirt almost instantly in his fists. The ginger was trying so hard not to move too fast, but by god he wanted to taste him. Azra seemed happily content with their long, closed-mouth kisses. He shivered and gripped at the other man’s clothes as though just that was more than he could bare.

Tony had almost forgotten how inexperienced and innocent his boyfriend was. He decided as he felt those soft lips on his, that warm body pressed so close, that as long as it was for his angel he would go as slow as he needed. He could wait for this perfect creature to call every shot. He was a slave to him. That was his reality now and he was so happy for it.

He rubbed the younger man’s back softly, loving just touching him, even through fabric. He felt Azra’s mouth open just slightly, but knew better than to try and push it. He opened his mouth as well, locking them together more snugly. Tony massaged their lips together, realizing that Azra wouldn’t even know to try this. He heard the surprised moan deep in his boyfriend’s throat and counted it as a victory. Soon Azra was meeting his movements, and their kissing became even more savory. They each tasted like tea and sugar. Tony eased Azra onto his lap and those muscular arms wrapped around his neck. Azra almost curled himself around the red-head as they kissed, deeper and deeper.

Azra pulled away, just barely and whispered, “I… I don’t know how to French kiss...”

The admission made Tony smile. This was something he knew, but it also meant that Azra wanted to try it. He ran his fingers through that blonde hair again. He could never get enough of it. “I can teach you that.”

Azra’s eyes opened. “But we should be studying.”

“But we don’t have to.” The blonde certainly looked like he didn’t want to. “At least not right away.”

That seemed to appease him and he leaned in for another kiss. Tony wasn’t really expecting him to lean in so suddenly, but felt himself grin inside the kiss. The taller man eased his tongue inside the shorter man’s mouth. He took it slow, patiently waiting for the return and when it happened, shyly for sure, he rolled his around, trying to teach and please all at once. He didn’t know if he was any good, but supposed he was since no one had ever stopped him from it. Azra was a quick learner too. Tony felt hot now, and it was a good feeling. Azra’s body atop his was like a space heater. The blonde moaned quietly as they made out and the red-head couldn’t help but be turned on by the sound. He still couldn’t get over how pure this sweet, intelligent man actually was.

A zra was most definitely aroused again, and could feel that Tony was too. He had no idea what to do with this information, but he couldn’t really think clearly right now anyway. Tony tasted so damned good. He didn’t know how or why either. He had no idea that another person’s mouth even had a flavor.  This was more than just the tea they’d had.  Maybe it was because he smelled so good? That was  a  thing, right? Smell affected taste. He knew that was a fact, so maybe it translated here as well. Tony’s hand felt good too, roaming up and down his back. He didn’t know how much better it might be if those hands were directly on his skin. He was scared to know. How could he be terrified and happy all at once?

Tony stopped their kiss. Just as Azra was about to question it, Tony’s mouth started to kiss and suck on his neck, rolling his tongue against hot flesh. Azra bit his lip and kept his eyes closed. He didn’t know what else to do. The more Tony suckled the better it felt. He nibbled at Azra’s skin too, loving the flavor. Tony delighted as Azra gripped his long hair in his hands tightly. It kind of hurt, but it felt so good too. He hadn’t had his hair pulled before and he realized it was quickly becoming his thing. At least as long as Azra was the one doing it. He moved down to Azra’s shoulder, moving fabric out of the way. The blonde was shivering in his grasp, pulling the red waves fully taught. Tony hissed with it. He retaliated by pressing his hand up the back of Azra’s shirt, making him  gasp aloud now.

The ginger unconsciously began to grind his hips up and into the blonde atop him who squeaked with the sensation. He closed his mouth over Azra’s again and he met it hotly. Moans continued to escape his precious lips, and Tony didn’t know how he hadn’t been stopped yet. Surely this was too fast, right? Not for him though. No way.  Azra’s thighs were hot as fire now and Tony was beginning to sweat. 

Azra’s mind was flooded. He couldn’t think. He could barely breathe appropriately. Tony was eating him alive. He knew it was too much too fast, but he’d never felt like this before. Would it be bad to stop? How would he handle himself, or Tony, if they stopped now? Tony’s hands were hot on his back, carving themselves into his flesh. His lips had branded themselves into him as well, forever there. He finally realized, yes, this was too much too soon. He broke out in a sweat. Was it from fear? He didn’t even really know for sure.

The blonde pulled away, having to physically push Tony away a few inches. “Wait,” he gasped. “Wait…”

“What’s wrong?” Tony had been waiting for this to happen, but he still felt a twinge of disappointment. “Too much?”

Azra nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“No. No don’t be. We’re moving at your pace, Angel. Not mine.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah. I’m too greedy, so I’ll need you to call all the shots. You’re the boss, baby.”

A light smiled fell onto Azra’s swollen lips. “You’re too kind to me.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.”

“I-I’ve messed up your hair,” he noticed. The half pony-tail was demolished and sticking up. “Oh, I’m-”

“I can fix it.” Tony kept his arms around Azra. “It’s just hair.”

Azra pulled the elastic from the red waves and ran his fingers through, combing it with them.  Soon it was tidy and Azra kept the black elastic around his wrist. Tony followed suit, tidying Azra’s hair too. They were both smiling like idiots.

“So, do you want to take the bathroom first?” Azra asked, knowing it needed to be said.

“You can go first. I’ll put on some music and won’t go near it until you tell me to.”

Azra squirmed in Tony’s lap, not helping, or maybe actually helping, matters. “Are you sure?”

“Hey, we’re guys. It’s normal. Just go, Angel. You can even think about me if you want.”

Azra’s ears turned red. “Tony!”

Tony laughed. “Just go already.”

Azra waited to hear the familiar sound of classic rock coming from the stereo before he got in the ice-cold shower. He couldn’t bring himself to jerk off with another person in his flat after all. When he emerged, he rubbed his head with a soft towel.

“Sorry it took so long.”

“It wasn’t as long as you think.” Tony rushed past him and closed the bathroom door.

Liar, Azra thought. He heard the shower turn on and decided to grab a towel for Tony to use. He closed his eyes and cracked the door.

“I’m leaving the towel right inside the door,” he announced, leaving it there and closing the door back.

“Thanks!” he heard Tony call from inside the shower.

In only a matter of songs Tony emerged. He was wearing his same clothes, but of course he was, and the towel was wrapped around his head like a turban. He pulled it off as he closed the door back and rubbed it roughly against his scalp. Wait, when had Tony taken off his glasses? Was he wearing them before? Then he noticed them on the coffee table. Was he?

Tony put the frames on. “So, now we need to actually study.”

Azra nodded. “Can you help me review for my Algebra test on Tuesday?  I want to do my best. This is the last math credit I have for my undergrad. ”

Tony sat beside Azra on the floor, looking over at the book. “Algebra, huh? I certainly can help you. No problem. What do you need?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy Valentine's Day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a longer chapter. I'm in a bit of a block, and most of this was written before that happened. I'll update again as soon as I can.
> 
> *edit* I just went through all of the chapters so far and did some minor editing, mostly some spelling and changing words to those which are more appropriate. I am, however, in progress on Chapter 7

**VI.**

Their planned date the next night was unfortunately canceled. Tony’s parents dropped by for a surprise visit, and he apologized profusely. Azra reassured him, since family time was always important. He took the opportunity to finally go and buy a new cell phone instead and sent Tony his new number via text message. His new plan allowed up to 200 messages. He didn’t think he would ever need so many.

N either had much time for the following week either. Both had tests and papers due. But that was just something that was part of the university journey. They still saw each other every day when Tony would drive Azra to and from class. It was hard enough finding time that week for  all of their  homework and exercise, let alone time with each other. 

At least they both needed to go to the library that weekend. They met up at a Mexican restaurant for dinner and then headed over, sitting beside each other to write and search for references. Their conversations hardy amounted to much. That was one thing the y definitely had in common, a passion for their education. 

Azra had turned his assignment in on Wednesday, and went with Tony to the greenhouse that evening. It was nice, even if Tony was still working diligently on a project for one of his many science classes, and this would be their only alone time until the weekend. Unfortunately, this was the only day this week that Tony wasn’t sharing his  greenhouse hours with another classmate.

It wasn’t until  Friday  that they had turned in their assignments, and it  couldn’t have come soon enough. Baal was having another movie night at her place, and Azra had been officially invited  this time .  Normally this was a Saturday tradition, but almost their entire friend group had been working their bu t ts off for two weeks.  Tony had wanted a date night alone, but he supposed cuddle s on the couch in the dark with hi s boyfriend was going to be okay for now. It would probably get suspicious if they always spent alone time together whenever friends wanted to hang out. As usual Tony picked Azra up at his apartment and they drove over together.

They were on time this week and had a say in the take-out. The vote came out to Chinese, so Lucifer put in the order and paid, like usual. Azra decided to take a look at the movies Baal had rented while everyone else was chatting. Danielle handed Azra a diet cola.

“Ya ain’t gonna be too scared of ‘em movies, are ya?” she asked.

“I don’t really know what they’re about.”

He handed them to her and she looked over the titles. “ _The Fog_ and _Red Eye_ eh? So, a monster movie and a thriller.”

“Oh, a thriller? Like a mystery?”

“I dunno. Probably more of a murder thriller. ‘E’s a killer on an airplane. ‘At’s all I know.”

“They might be a little scary, but I’ll probably be fine. I read plenty of thrillers about murder. Surely a movie about it will be fine.”

“And the monster one?”

“I can do monster movies; like _The Fly_ or _The Blob_. Oh, is it based on the book?”

“Dunno.”

“Well the book was alright.”

“Azra,” Tony called from across the room. “What are you looking at over there?”

Azra held up the DVDs. “Just preparing myself.”

He came over, a beer in hand. “What do we have tonight?

“A couple ‘a thrillers,” Danielle replied.

“Thrillers? Can you make it through four hours of thrillers, Ang- er, Azra?”

Danielle caught the slip but didn’t let on. “’At’s what I was askin’ ‘im.”

“I think I’ll be okay. I read thrillers, so…”

Tony smiled. “Alright.”

Cuddle on the couch in the dark they did, only taking breaks between movies, and to eat. They didn’t make it back at Azra’s until nearly two in the morning. Azra was falling asleep on his feet, so Tony gave him a short kiss goodnight and left him for the evening.

Tuesday was Valentine’s Day. Azra had forgotten, worried about finishing his morning run on time. Tony picked him up just like every other morning, bringing him tea. Still, the date did not occur to him until he opened his planner in his first class. Naturally, he spent the remainder of his day worrying over not saying anything and what he should do that afternoon when Tony took him home. Tony, on the other hand, figured that Azra had forgotten when he didn’t seem at all flustered. They were beginning to know each other well enough for him to understand that Azra would not be taking a day like Valentine’s Day lightly, especially since it would be his first one ever with an actual boyfriend. He was prepared to woo him later on.

Tony was right on time picking Azra up from class. The blonde fumbled his way into the car and didn’t make any eye contact with the ginger. Tony smirked. There was that adorable nervousness he had been expecting.

“How was your day, Angel?” he asked.

“F-Fine. Pretty normal.”

“How much reading do you need to get done by Thursday?”

“Not too much. I’ll definitely finish it in one night.”

“So you’re going to be reading and exercising tonight?”

“Um…”

Tony snickered. “I’m just giving you a hard time, Angel. I was hoping we could stay in and  spend time . If you don’t mind that is.”

“No, I don’t mind.”

As soon as Tony’s greenhouse hours were over he sped back to Azra’s place. Azra let him in happily, and they met in a warm kiss as soon as the door closed. “I just finished dinner,” the blonde said once their lips parted. “Go on and sit.”

Of course the dinner was delicious. Azra had cooked the tuna steaks perfectly. Tony wasn’t much of a broccoli fan, but it was seasoned well, as was the rice. Once dinner was over Azra brought in the tea. Chamomile with honey, he told him. The music was relaxing and Azra leaned into Tony’s chest, just enjoying the warmth as they sat. Tony liked this too. It was simple and it was nice. Usually they made small talk, at least. He thought silence between them would become awkward, but it wasn’t at all.

Soon the ginger removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table with his empty teacup. Azra moved to refill it, but Tony caught his shoulder and eased him back to the futon. Before Azra could ask, he was pulled into a kiss. The angle was odd, but Tony held him there, massaging their lips together. Soon, however, Tony let him resettle himself and they were kissing again, Azra’s arms snug around Tony’s neck. Azra’s tongue was hot as Tony pulled him in tighter and together they lost track of the time, just tasting each other and breathing hotly.

Tony wished he could stay longer, but it was nearly ten, and they both had schoolwork to work on. He gave himself one last excuse to stay just a little and had his sweet boyfriend read to him while he washed the dishes. Never in his life did he think he would insist on doing the dishes. Azra didn’t want him to go either, and barely tried to resist Tony’s offer, so he read his homework aloud. It was too soon before Tony had to go. Normally Azra felt sad on this holiday, but he understood the excitement around it now.

Tony wrapped his scarf around his neck and turned, hand on the knob. “Angel, why don’t we go on a real date Saturday night?”

“Why so sudden?”

“I don’t think it’s sudden…” Tony scratched the base of his neck. “Besides, I want the festivities to carry on, you know?”

Azra nodded. “Saturday sounds wonderful.”

“We’ll hash out the details tomorrow.” Tony gave Azra a quick peck on the lips and opened the door. Their eyes met for a moment. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel.”

**~~~**

The guys knew he had a date. It was obvious. Tony had on cologne and he was actually wearing a suit with a waistcoat. Even a tie. He’d even foregone his regular combat boots for some nice black wingtips. He came out of his bedroom, tying his hair up in his classic half-ponytail. Liam leaned over the arm of the couch.

“She might like your hair better if it’s down,” he said. Hans nodded in agreement.

“Down? You sure it’s not better up?”

“I ain’t a chick, but don’t ya think she’d wanna, like, put her hands in it?”

Tony instantly remembered Azra pulling his hair while they made out. He pulled the elastic out and started to fix the strands with his fingers. “Good point.”

“Who’s the lucky gal anyway?” Hans asked.

Tony pulled on his coat. “That’s none of your fucking business.”

“I just can’t believe you’ve got a date on Valentine’s weekend,” Lucifer said as he came out of his bedroom, also dressed to his gothic nines. “At least I have a girlfriend.”

“You guys can give me all the shit you want later; I’ve got reservations.”

“Ooh, lala,” Liam teased.

Tony was glad he drove well on icy roads. It was a cold evening out and he wanted to make it safely to Azra’s flat before the sun set all the way. He screeched to a stop in his usual parking spot at the apartment complex. He hadn’t let the guys know, but he’d cut some red and white roses at the greenhouse that afternoon just for tonight. He knew not to get him chocolates, even if he’d pondered the idea. As he walked up the entrance he started to doubt his choice of gifts. Were there too many roses? Not enough? Maybe he should have bought him a book. But he could do that after dinner as a surprise. He didn’t even know what books Azra might want. Hell, he didn’t know what books Azra _had_.

He’d barely knocked when he heard the locks unbolting on the other side. Azra’s face was like a warm breeze in this cold day. His blonde curls were styled as nicely as always and he’d even put on a suit as well, though his was a calming tan color as opposed to the red-head’s solid black. Of course Azra’d put on a tie. Why wouldn’t he have? And a bow-tie at that.

“Hello, Tony,” the blonde said, almost swooning at the sight of his handsome boyfriend.

“These are for you, Angel.” He held out the bouquet of roses and that blinding light of happiness filled the hall when Azra smiled.

“Tony, they’re gorgeous!”

“I grew ‘em myself.”

Azra cradled the large bundle like a baby. “I love them…! Come in, come in. I just need to put my coat on.” He headed to the kitchen. “But first a vase for these, I think.”

He handed them back to Tony so he could search for a vase. It was in the back of a cabinet, but sure enough he had one that would work. Tony took to arranging them while Azra pulled on his coat and scarf.

“I think you’ll like the restaurant I chose,” Tony said. “It’s in the city, but I think it’s worth the drive.”

“And if it’s in the city we can actually have a real date.”

“Really?”

The blonde nodded. “I doubt we’ll know anyone there. Besides, it’ll be glaringly obvious that we’re on a date to anyone who may pass by.”

“A date or a business meeting.”

“On the weekend after Valentine’s?” Azra shook his head. “No one, not a soul, will think it’s a business meeting.” Azra gave Tony a small peck on the cheek. “Shall we go? You told me you made reservations.”

Traffic was terrible. Tony was not being on his best behavior as far as his road rage was concerned. These idiots did not know how to drive and they were going too bloody slow for his liking. He wanted his romantic alone time with Azra, and didn’t want any other halfwit to get in the way.

“Tony, if you would slow down, then you wouldn’t have to slam on your breaks. That’s dangerous.”

“Well, these asshats aren’t even going the speed limit…!” He yelled out the windshield at the minivan in front of him.”

“Then go around…!” Azra’s hand was tight on the ceiling handle. Downtown traffic was nothing to sneeze at.

“Then hold on tight.” He snapped his blinker on and flew into the next lane without looking. In a matter of seconds he’d overtaken then van and zipped through a few more cars before finding a steady pace that was fast enough for his liking. Azra had gone pale. “Are you alright, Angel?”

“That wasn’t quite what I had in mind…”

“It saved us some time though. We might not lose our table now.”

“I would certainly hope not.” His brow was furrowed now. “Not after you just tried to kill us both.”

Panic raced through Tony’s veins, making his heart pound. He always scared Azra when he drove. He’d never thought of how dangerous it might be before he’d had this man in his car, but now… He wouldn’t let his road rage get to him. He needed to make this better, and make this better now.

“Sorry, Angel. Didn’t realize my driving was so wild. I’ll try to work on that.”

“Please do. I’ll die young otherwise, be it a wreck or a heart attack.”

“I’ve never been in a crash my whole life.”

“Well, statistics say that everyone gets involved in at least one in their lifetime. If I’ve never been in one and you’ve never been in one, then I’d say our chances are doubled when we’re together. I pray that today is not that day.”

“I’ll be more careful. I’m sorry I scared you.”

Azra nodded. “All is forgiven.” And it truly was. Azra looked much more relaxed and a smile slipped back onto his lips. He started to hum along with the radio. “I’m very curious as to where you’re taking us. I tried not to spoil my appetite.”

“After we eat, I thought I’d take you one more place for a surprise before the movie.”

“More surprises? You’re really spoiling me tonight, Tony.”

“Well, I’ve never had someone _to_ spoil on Valentine’s Day before. I’m usually single.”

“That’s surprising. I figured you’d be the type of guy a girl would want to show off on a day like today.”

“Why do you figure that?”

“Well, you see, _I_ want to show you off.”

Tony smirked and blushed. “I thought that’s what I was going to say about you.”

Azra’s ears turned red. “Why would you want to show me off?”

The red-head sighed. “Why wouldn’t I?” He glanced over and the blonde was staring out the window. “Eh, it doesn’t matter why. I want to and that’s enough.”

“I want to show you off to show everyone that you’re off the market. I want them to be jealous. I want them to think, ‘what did that guy do to catch a man like that?’ I want them to be frustrated with how much they want you but can’t have you.” Azra was calm, matter-of-fact, as he gazed at Tony. “That why I want to show you off.”

Tony was dumbfounded. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? “Well, shit, Angel, are you trying to turn me on? Because it’s working.”

“I wasn’t...” He kept looking him over. “But it’s good to know what sort of thing gets your juices flowing.”

Dinner and the movie couldn’t come and go fast enough. He wanted Azra in his arms right then. He wanted to ravish him. He knew Azra wasn’t ready for that, but a man could dream, couldn’t he? He didn’t realize Azra could be such a powerful force. He always thought he was so gentle and kindhearted, but knowing that he wanted other people to feel anything but happy and content was something new. Tony had forgotten that they still knew next to nothing about one another, but then again, they haven’t even known each other a month. Here he thought he was the one who wanted to make everyone else jealous because he had Azra, to make them yearn for something they couldn’t have and shove it in their face, only to learn that his angel wanted to do the exact same thing. Only, Azra’d been ballsy enough to say it out loud.

The restaurant was packed, and Tony was glad that he’d planned ahead. It was the nicest place he’d even been in and tried not to gawk.

“How many?” the hostess asked, pen ready.

“I actually have a reservation for two under ‘Crowley’,” he said confidently over the top of his glasses.

“Welcome, Mr. Crowley. Would you like to check your coats?”

Another host met them and took their coats, handing them a plastic tag in return. Tony pocketed it and followed the girl, who was probably the same age they were, to a nice small booth in the back. Older, richer couples were sat around them, judging silently. Tony didn’t care about that though. Azra looked around nervously and held the menu in front of himself. Where had that confidence he’d had in the car gone to? He decided not to bring it up.

“I didn’t know this place would be so glitzy.” There were single-stemmed roses in a vase at every table with candles. “I’m glad we decided to wear suits.”

“It’s almost too fancy,” Azra whispered, glancing over at a middle-aged lady who stared haughtily at them.

“The movie isn’t until ten, so we might as well enjoy the food and fuck everyone else. Don’t worry about the bill either. I’ve had money burning a hole in my pocket ever since I finished my car. I insist, Angel. We can even get this $50 bottle of wine if you want it.”

“I’m still not old enough, Tony.”

“Oh, right. Is Italian food okay? I forgot to ask you that.”

“I love Italian food.” He was studying the menu, even as he hid behind it.

“No one knows us here, Angel. Anyway, won’t hiding make it just look worse?”

Azra forced the menu onto the table and continued to read it. “I suppose you’re right.”

It was only a minute later that the waiter came by and took their drink and appetizer order. A salad for Azra and Tony was happy with the bread sticks.Tony chose to forego wine, since Azra was just having some hot tea and ice water. He wasn’t embarrassed to order soda at a fancy restaurant. There wasn’t anything particularly special about their starters, but when the waiter brought out their main dishes Tony could see why this place was so crowded. Azra’s eggplant parmesan could probably feed two very hungry people and his lasagna wasn’t any smaller. Tonight’s dinner special included dessert, but he didn’t think he’d have room.

He barely made it half-way though his dish before he decided to stop, so there would be a least _some_ room for dessert. Azra was still eating, slowly, savoring each bite with a grin and a small moan of delight. He could watch this for a while, he supposed. Azra didn’t even notice him watching. The waiter came up to check, but said nothing when he met eyes with Tony and left. He returned five minutes later with a dessert menu. He removed Tony’s plate, mentioning quietly that he would wrap it up and return it. Azra looked embarrassed when he heard this.

“Don’t worry, Angel. I get full really fast. Enjoy yourself. I’ll pick a dessert we can share.”

Azra thanked him with a small blush and continued eating. He hadn’t had anything so delicious in such a long time, since before he’d started his diet. He felt like he was probably eating like the fat kid he was, but Tony gave him such a happy, peaceful look that he knew it didn’t matter to him. The dessert was ordered and their waiter promised to wait to bring it out until Azra had finished. Little did he know, this small man would eat a meal big enough for two all on his own, cleaning off every drop of sauce.

Their waiter set the large piece of triple chocolate raspberry cheesecake in front of them, with two spoons, before he handed Tony the check. Tony didn’t know how Azra had any space left in his stomach but he apparently did. Tony barely had four bites before he tapped out, so Azra ate the rest. He glowed with happiness. The meal had been exquisite. Tony didn’t even mind the price tag. He had savings left over from another car project that had never left the ground. He was planning to go all-out tonight. A sixty dollar meal was nothing, especially if it had brought his boyfriend so much happiness.

“I don’t know what kind of surprise you have in mind,” Azra said as they retrieved their coats with the plastic tag. “This dinner was wonderful enough.”

“I want to spoil you, Angel. Besides we have over an hour to spare before we even have to be at the theatre.”

It was only a couple of blocks to the next stop. Tony made Azra promise to keep his eyes closed until he opened the car door for him. Azra did as he was asked, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Tony opened Azra’s door and took his hand, helping him out. Only then did the blonde open his eyes. They were in front of a brick building with large widows. It was a corner entrance and at first Azra didn’t know what he was looking at. That is until he saw the stacked displays of old books in the window.

“Tony, is this…?

“An antique book shop. I wanted to get you a book, but I didn’t know which kind.” The red-head was nervous until he saw the happiness well up on those rosy cheeks.

“You can’t possibly be serious!?”

“Let’s go pick something out. They don’t close until half past nine.”

The entire time they were in the small shop Tony thought Azra would start to cry. He’d never seen him quite so jubilant. The clerk was watching them with a smile, even as Azra took up multiple books and put them back down over and over, trying to decide. He ended up in a section of beautifully re-bound books, the leather etched delicately. While his eyes kept trailing back to the books with the older covers, his eyes fell upon something very well kept but in its original bindings. It was a thicker book. He plucked it up gently and flipped though the pages, smelling them. Tony caught a whiff of peppermint and tobacco.

“The previous reader smoked a pipe,” Azra cooed. “Oh, Tony, can I get this one?”

“Of course, Angel.” As the clerk rang it up Tony asked. “So what book is it?”

“ _Divine Comedy_ by Dante Alighieri.” Azra took the book, now nestled in a brown paper sack. “It’s my most favorite story. That’s weird, right? But I love it.”

“I think we had to read part of that in High School. Doesn’t that guy go to hell, and see Satan?”

“Well, sort of,” the blonde giggled. “There’s a lot more to it than that. I can’t wait to get my degree and teach people about this wonderful work of art… of history!”

Tony brushed a bit of Azra’s hair behind his ear. “Maybe you can read it to me after you catch me up on _Harry Potter_?”

“I’d love that!”

“Happy late Valentine’s Day, you two,” the clerk said, waving them good-bye.

“You too!” Azra called back, a song in his voice.

Tony picked out a romantic comedy for them to see, since the only other thing of note was probably too scary for Azra. What Tony didn’t realize was that _Imagine Me & You_ was a queer love story about a woman who falls for another woman on her wedding day. It ended up being more of a romantic drama. Somehow Azra was still able to eat, keeping a steady hand in the popcorn bucket. Tony just wanted to hold it. Lots of couples were there, having the same night as the two college boys, enjoying the movie. Azra looked away at any of the love scenes, blushing, which Tony found precious. They weren’t even risqué scenes. They’d both enjoyed it, though.

“So, I hope you don’t mind, Angel, but I booked us a hotel room, so we don’t have to drive back so late.” Azra looked surprised, but before he could speak Tony exploded with nervous explanation. “I booked for two double beds, and made sure robes were provided. I guess I should have told you, so that you could bring your pajamas, but I brought an extra set. I wasn’t meaning to sound -”

“That sounds wonderful. Where did you book?”

Azra seemed so calm about it, Tony thought, but he was wrong. At the words ‘hotel room’ Azra’s heart started racing. He was excited. They’d only ever slept over accidentally before. He wished Tony hadn’t of been such a gentleman, though. He would have liked just one bed. But there was the nervous part of him that was glad for the two beds. If Tony had gotten just the one then he would have felt obligated to… and he knew he just wasn’t ready for that step yet. Or at least he _thought_ he wasn’t. He didn’t really know himself anymore. It had been a whirlwind of a month. Had it really been only a month? Both sides of him knew one thing though, he was ready to go at least a _little_ but further.

“Just a Holiday Inn, not nearly as fancy as dinner.”

“That’s wonderful. I was starting to feel guilty with all of the money you’re spending on me.”

“Bah!” Tony waved his hand, dismissing the statement. “I want to spend my money on you.”

“Well, regardless, thank you.”

“Ah, you’re welcome, Angel. Let’s head on over and get out of these stiff suits.”

The hotel was about ten minutes away via the highway, and Azra felt his nerve flaring up. Tony was talking about the movie, what parts he liked, that he didn’t know why he didn’t realize it was a lesbian film, and wondered where he’d seen those actresses before. He could tell one of them was American, but her English accent hadn’t been too terrible. The British actress he knew he’d seen somewhere before. He was ecstatic when it dawned on him. She’d played Guinevere on the _Merlin_ miniseries back in the late ‘90s. She was Lena Headey. He wondered what else she’d be good in in the future.

Once they parked Tony took his duffel bag out of the trunk and they went to the front desk to check in. Azra offered to hold the bag, and Tony reluctantly handed it over. He had to remember that Azra wasn’t a chick and didn’t require the same courtesies. The receptionist eyed them with suspicious amusement as she looked the reservation up in her computer. Azra and Tony both knew that she knew but no one said anything.

“So, we have one room for two adults under Anthony J. Crowley, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Non-smoking, no pets.”

“Right.”

“And a king-sized bed?”

“Ye- no. I booked two double beds.”

She could read the look of panic on both of their faces. “They must have miss-booked you. I’m sorry, but we only have single bed rooms available right now.”

“Shit…”

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“What do you want to do, Azra?” Tony asked over his shoulder.

Azra pushed his curls behind his ear nervously. “I suppose we can make do.”

“Is it too late to cancel the reservation?”

“You would still be charged for the night, since your check-in is so late.”

Tony sighed. “You sure, Angel?”

“It’s fine, Tony. I don’t want you driving so late on a Saturday night. What of the drunks?”

“Okay, let’s go,” he told the receptionist. “He says its okay.”

She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “I’ll give you the rate of the double room for the trouble.”

“Thanks.”

She handed them the key cards. “Your room is 507. Have a wonderful stay.”

They walked in awkward silence to the elevator and all the way to the room where Tony unlocked the door. “I’m real sorry about this, Angel. I swear I booked a double.”

“I really don’t mind,” Azra assured him, sitting the bag on the desk. “This is a lovely room.” He turned back to Tony, who was locking up the door, and shut off the light. The red-head turned, questioning. Azra gripped the red tie in his hand and pulled Tony by it, forcing their mouths together in a hot kiss. “Follow me.”

He led Tony by the tie like a puppy and pulled him on top of him onto the bed, kissing him again, deeper this time. Tony was too taken aback, too thrilled to protest or ask any questions. He thought he might be dreaming, having forgotten falling asleep. Azra’s tongue was hot and wet and his body was nice under him. Azra unbuttoned Tony’s shirt as they made out, tossing it, the blazer and the waistcoat to the side. With a bit of help Tony was topless, save for his tie. As Azra rubbed Tony’s biceps, enjoying the simplicity of kissing, the older lad began his work removing the younger’s blazer, waistcoat and searching for the clip of the bow-tie.

Azra finally forced his lips away and undid the tie himself. It wasn’t a clip-on. Just the swish of that line of fabric being removed set Tony aflame. He tried not to rip open the buttons of Azra’s shirt, and luckily Azra started to kiss him again, giving him little choice but to slow down. He felt as Azra kicked off his shoes and soon a socked foot was roaming up and down his leg. Azra’s hands were in Tony’s hair, gripping on tightly. The guys had been right

Tony broke free only to give one request. “Move up further onto the pillows.”

He needn’t ask twice. He was free of his shoes now too, and Azra all but hugged his legs around the red-head’s thighs. Kissing him again as though they’d parted for ages. His shirt would wrinkle, but neither had a worry for that right now. Azra took off Tony’s spectacles, tossing them gently onto the side table to safety. The lanky man couldn’t resist any more and pressed his face into Azra’s collarbone, kissing and sucking gently. He soon covered the smaller man’s shoulders and throat with kiss-bruises and tiny bites. His skin tasted so damned good.

The blonde needed to taste him again too, and used the tie to pull him back up, furtheringtheir passionate kisses. He didn’t even mind the drool they’d gotten on each other’s faces. Without being coaxed or asked, Tony did just what Azra had been unknowingly wanting. In his excitement he began to hump briefly against him. Their crotches were together, after-all and the red-head had felt the blonde’s arousal.

Azra draped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, tie still in hand. Tony took this as a cue to keep on with it, and realized what his body had gone and done without him. He made more of an effort now, removing his belt to get the metal buckle out of the way, and followed it with Azra’s, who had made it easy by unconsciously lifting his hips for the removal. Tony’s rutting became more pronounced now, and Azra was actually moaning into his mouth as they kissed.

He loved that he was the first person to see his angel like this, blushed, hot, moaning, and hard. God, he wanted to look at him, but he didn’t want to pull away, didn’t want Azra to loosen his grip on him for anything in the world. It was Azra who forced their mouths apart, taking a deep breath and moaning aloud, albeit softly.

“Can I try something?” Tony breathed the question.

Azra tried to kiss him again, so he let him and decided to try and see if he could do just this one more thing. He paused his gyrations and fumbled with Azra’s button and fly. Azra started to kiss Tony on the neck, though not nearly as forcefully as he had. It was easy to find his goal in his boyfriend’s tight boxer briefs. The moment his bare hand took hold of Azra’s shaft, the blonde gasped. He waited for a ‘no’ and when none came, only more kissing, he began to stroke him there. Azra moaned louder now, all of his attempts at necking paused as he felt another person touch him for the first time. It was better, somehow, than when he did it himself, he thought. Soon he was able to lean up and take Tony’s mouth in his again. He was humping against the red-head’s hand without meaning to, and Tony couldn’t help but smile.

While Tony began his work suckling on Azra’s ear, the blonde began to lick and suck on his throat again, harder, more passionately this time. He covered Tony’s neck in them.

“Do mine too,” Tony groaned. He unfastened his own fly and took Azra’s hand. “Please, Angel…”

Azra was shy but still his hand took him confidently. He found it curious that Tony wasn’t circumcised even as he himself wasn’t. He didn’t notice that he fingered the extra skin as he masturbated his boyfriend, but it was all Tony could do not to tear Azra’s clothes the rest of the way off. He hadn’t ever tried mutual masturbation before and now he was damn sure glad that he did. They were both groaning into each other’s mouths working each other to the best of their abilities. Tony thought Azra looked downright beautiful with his sapphire eyes full of ecstasy tears and his hair strewn around him on the pillow. And Azra, well, he could barely see though the tears, but Tony’s hair was soft on his cheek and he felt those hazel eyes burning passion into him.

“T-Tony...” Azra finally moaned, not at all too soon. “I’m going to come…!”

“Yeah, me too.”

They both quickened their pace. Azra arrived first, covering both of their fronts, and tightening his grip a bit too much. Tony groaned behind his teeth and thrust himself against Azra’s hand involuntarily. The blonde let go, worn out, so the red-head took over. Soon he’d climaxed too, looking down at Azra’s naked torso below him. He was skinny and toned, sure, but his skin was so smooth, like porcelain, but pink with blush. That skin did way more for him that those abs ever would. Azra was slick with come. It was time to clean up, but all Tony wanted to do was lay close to his angel and sleep.

He gave Azra a small kiss before retreating to the bathroom for a wet washcloth. This wasn’t how he thought the night would end and he felt like he was smiling like an idiot. The lamp was on and Azra was sitting on the edge of the bed when he returned, touching and looking at the semen on his chest and abdomen. Tony reveled in the red marks around Azra’s throat and shoulders the way he had at his own in the mirror just moments ago.

“Here you go, Angel,” he said kneeling. He wiped the mess clean and gazed up at the beauty before him. “I’m ready to sleep, what’d’ya say?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice. You said you have pajamas?”

They got changed and Tony’s sleep pants fit Azra pretty well. They were n’t too different in size, he supposed, and Azra felt a little better about his weight. Tony turned the television on for background noise and soon they were in bed, Azra cuddled close. What a wonderful night it had been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's flatmates pry and Jessica starts a rumor accidentally.

VII.

The wake-up call came too soon, Tony thought, as the two young men cuddled together, but it was already ten and they would need to check out soon. Azra sat on the edge of the bed and combed his hair with his fingers sleepily. Tony dug in his overnight bag, looking for the hairbrush he thought he’d remembered packing. Azra watched him now, a small smile across his lips. Tony looked a mess, he thought, but it was an awfully sexy mess.

“Tony, did you bring a change of clothes?”

“Obviously. Why?”

Azra sighed and went over to his boyfriend. “Well, you see I am ill-prepared as I wasn’t given the appropriate information for our evening.”

“Shhhhhit.”

Azra giggled. “I’d rather not wear pajamas and my suit will be beyond wrinkled. Not to mention the stains on my shirt.”

Tony reached up and tidied the blonde’s hair a bit more. “See if my things fit you, Angel. I don’t mind being out in my jammies.” Tony pulled out some black jeans and a t-shirt, handing them over. “If we need to come up with a plan B, let me know.”

Azra disappeared into the bathroom while Tony called downstairs for a toothbrush. Boy were Tony’s pants ever tight, the younger man thought. He could hardly button them. At least the t-shirt, while still snug fit a little better. When he looked in the full-length mirror he felt even more uncomfortable in his taller, skinnier, boyfriend’s clothing. He saw the rolls, the muffin top, and the man-boobs. He wanted to cry. He wasn’t mad about the overnight surprise, but he was upset that he’d been unable to prepare for it. How could he go into the room looking like Blob from X-Men? How would Tony even want to stay with him looking like this?

“Angel, the housekeeper brought up a toothbrush for you to use. Decent?” He started to open the bathroom door when Azra used his full weight to slam it shut. “There’s no way you’re still changing.”

“What was plan B?” Azra asked, unable to hide the panic in his voice.

“They not fit? I guess we are different body types….”

“I don’t think that has anything to do with it.”

“Well, let’s brush our teeth while we decide a new course of action.”

“I should put my pajamas back on first.”

“I feel like you might be overreacting. Let’s get a look at ya.”

“I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“I saw plenty of ya last night-”

“It was dark!” Azra shrieked.

He heard Tony let out a loud sigh. “Fine. Change, but we gotta be out of here in half an hour.”

Azra really did want to cry now. He peeled the black clothing off and replaced them with the looser-fitting ones, finally opening the door. Tony handed him the toothbrush, wrapped in its packaging still and Azra the clothes, folded neatly to Tony. Tony wrapped his free arm around Azra, pulling their fronts together.

“I really messed this all up, didn’t I?”

Azra pressed his face into the taller man’s shoulder. “You just didn’t check all your boxes. It happens to the best of us.”

“I really never thought of a plan B….”

Azra smirked. “If you drop me off at my flat, then I suppose sleep clothes are fine. I can shower and change then.”

“I could stay over.”

“Maybe. Jess and Lauren are coming over to study tonight, if you don’t mind that.”

“Nope.” Azra looked up at him and he pressed and kiss to the pale forehead. “Not at all.”

Azra went to the bathroom to shower as soon as they made it back to his flat. As the water heated he stepped on the scale. His heart sank. In less than a week he had gained half a stone. He would need to get serious again. He hadn’t been watching his diet as closely ever since he started dating Tony and he wasn’t about to get fat again and lose him. It was bad enough he still hadn’t reached his goal weight, but now... He was discouraged, but needed to think about it another time. Homework needed to be done before the girls arrived for their study session.

Tony had run home to gather his own books, and they sat on the floor of Azra’s living room, doing their own work on the coffee table. Azra had made tea, and Tony poured himself some hot water for his instant coffee. For lunch Azra made cucumber sandwiches, which Tony wasn’t excited about but at least it was food.

Their study session lasted late into the night, but the girls did have a dorm curfew of 2:30. By the time they left Azra and Tony were both pretty tired. It had been a while since Tony had put in a full day on schoolwork. They kissed goodbye, Tony promising some hot tea in the morning. As soon as the door was closed Azra cleaned up and then moved the coffee table out of the way. He proceeded to spend the next hour doing burpees, sit-ups, lunges, squats, and mountain climbers. He wanted to go for a run, but that wasn’t something he was comfortable with doing after dark.

He slept hard that night, reluctantly waking up three hours later with his alarm, ready to go for his morning run. He went twice as far, making it back to his flat as the sun started to rise. He would have just enough time to shower and change before Tony arrived. Luckily the cold weather and pumping blood woke him up.

Once Tony dropped him home that afternoon he went on another run, knowing he’d have time for another good one before Tony got back from the greenhouse. He had an apple in his teeth when Tony knocked on the door. He was still red-faced and sweating from his run, but Tony paid it no mind, thinking Azra had just missed his morning run. They ate a light dinner together and Azra read one of his literature assignments aloud. Around eight Tony chose to head out, needing to go the library to work on some research. Azra finished his own work, hand-writing an outline and the beginning of a rough draft of his own paper before staying up until two, exercising again. This, or something similar at least, would become their routine for the following week.

One night while Tony was out on the balcony taking care of his plants, Liam and Hans cornered him there. “So, you never told us ‘bout your date,”Liam said, smirking.

“Go on, kiss and tell,” Hans pushed.

“You spent the night, mate. C’mon…”

“Fine. Fine.” Tony stood straight, adjusting the plastic back over the greenery. “It was great.”

“And…?” Hans asked, excited now.

“We had dinner, saw a movie; you know, normal stuff.” They both stared, waiting for more. There had to be more. “And… I might’ve gotten to second base.”

“That’s it? You spent the night with this broad and just got to second base?”

Tony set the watering can down and crossed his arms. “Guys, I’m trying to be respectful of her wishes and she ain’t ready for more’n that. Hell. I wasn’t even expecting to get _that_ far.”

“Didn’t know you was such a gentleman,” Liam said, flatly, disappointed. “Are you gonna at least tell us what she looks like, or is that a secret?”

Tony smiled, thinking of Azra’s adorable face. “So cute,” he began. “The sweetest button nose and the softest hair you’ve ever touched. Even with product in it, her hair is lovely.”

“Brunette?”

“Blonde. Such tight curls too. And her eyes are the most beautiful sapphire blue, guys, shit. I could stare all day if I could. Her skin is pale and soft. Her lips are perfect. I can’t even begin to describe how adorable and perfect and gorgeous she is, like an angel.”

“How’s the rack?” Hans asked, making hand motions over his chest, as if squeezing a nice set of tits.

“Does it matter, really?” Tony asked, not sure how to dodge this question.

Hans shrugged. “Does to me. You must be more of an ass man then. Spill it.”

“Oh fuck, her ass is great!” Tony wished he could tell the whole truth. “So tight and round and bubbly. She runs and her ass is proof.”

“Are we allowed a name?”

“She… wants to keep it secret.” Liam and Hans shared a glance before breaking out in hysterical laughter. “What?”

“I guess she’s ashamed of ya!” Liam guffawed, spit flying from his lips. This was just too funny.

Tony nodded, deciding this was an agreeable excuse. He chuckled. “I guess so, but at least she’s staying with me. That’s enough for now.”

Lucifer leaned out from the living room. “Sounds like you’ve really got a thing for this girl. I hope it’s mutual.”

They all stared at goth for a couple of seconds. Tony’s smile shrank a little. “I do too, mate. I do too.”

Friday Tony and Azra had planned a trip to the mall after classes. Tony had managed to convince the blonde that he needed a TV and DVD player in his flat, so they wouldn’t need to worry about roommates bothering them. They could cuddle and kiss freely, and that was something they both wanted. They’d had nothing but fleeting kisses that week and while Tony was by no means expecting a repeat of last weekend, he was hoping for a good solid make-out session that night.

Tony dropped Azra off as his place today before running to the greenhouse. They’d both decided it would save time and gas that way. Tony always insisted on dropping him at one of their places, because he knew that he’d get very little pruning and charting done with his cute little boyfriend there. Azra curled up and read out of one of his text books, taking notes on a spiral-bound notebook. Liam and Lucy watched television.

“Oy, mate, we don’t gotta turn this down? Not too loud?” Liam asked.

“Oh, no. But thank you. I can read through anything.”

“Right. Let us know.”

“Yes. Of course.”

They went back to their show and Azra’s mind went to wandering, thinking about what he heard Jess and Danny talking about Thursday afternoon between classes. Azra wasn’t part of the conversation initially, but he’d been present all the same. They were gossiping about a girl that Danny shared a science class with. Apparently this girl was also in a couple of Tony’s classes. They were both studying botany and as it would turn out she had a giant crush on the ginger.

“She asked me fer ‘is number,” Danny added once Jessica had finished going on about how unfair it was that someone could show up in pajamas and no make-up be so drop-dead gorgeous.

“Did you give it to her?” Azra asked, stepping across that invisible divide.

Danny shrugged. “I don’t do shit like ’at, not without askin’. Not my number ta give. I got ‘ers to give to ‘im instead.”

“Do you have it on you?” Jess asked.

Danny shook her head. “Nah. I gave it ta Tony last class.”

Azra thought his heart would seize. “So, you say she’s really pretty?”

“Ug! Yeah!” Jess heaved her bag onto0 her shoulder and they started to walk together. “She’s too pretty. I mean, we have blonde hair, right, Az?” He nodded. “But hers is… just the exact color you’d think when you hear the word. Like a fucking Barbie doll. Blue eyes and everything.” She glanced toward Azra who was unknowingly beginning to look outwardly nervous. “Not as nice as yours, but…. Lighter? And if only I had boobs like hers. Man! Guys would be lining up….!” She dragged her fingers down her face dramatically. “It’s not faaaair!”

Danny chuckled. “She’s hot. No lie ‘ere. But, I don’t think she’s passin’ ‘cause she’s good at ‘er work, if ya know what I mean.”

Azra looked confused, and Jess disgusted. “I can’t believe people really sleep with the professors for grades.” This came as an all new shock to the boy. She tightened her pony-tail. “You think it’s a movie thing, then you actually make it to university and…” she sighed. “Not everything is fiction.”

“Guys?” Azra asked, taking a sip of water from the bottle at his side.

“Yup?” Lucy responded, not looking away from the show. At some point in his wanderings Hans had shown up and was seated on the floor in front of them.

“Do you think Tony is the type to cheat?”

“Whaaat?” Liam scoffed. “Nah, mate. He’s too smart to need to cheat.”

“I didn’t mean at school…” Azra said quietly.

“Like on his girlfriend?” Hans asked. Azra nodded. “I doubt it. From how he was talkin’ ‘bout her, seems like a hot blonde number. Be a shame to ruin it like that.”

Azra felt his heart’s speed triple. “Really?”

“Yeah. She’s stingy though, so maybe.” Liam added.

“She’s a blonde, you said?” Azra asked, feeling his breath come short and his eyes hot.

“Yep,” Lucifer said. “I wish he’d let us meet her. Sounds too good to be true, ya know?”

“Is she in one of his classes?”

“No idea,” Liam sighed. “He wasn’t sayin’ much.”

“O-Oh… Alright.”

“Why? D’ja see somethin’?”

“N-No. I was just curious.”

Azra finished off his water, forcing his tears back from whence they came. This was just guys talking. He’d heard things like it before. Guys talked big all the time, especially when they were trying to throw a trail or impress their friends. Yes, that had to be it, Azra thought, just locker room talk to look big in front of his friends. Nothing out of the ordinary for straight guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I actually updated! I hope you like the new chapter. Admittedly not my best work, but I have some big plans coming up if my writer's block stays lifted.
> 
> *edit 11/25/2020 - fixed some typos*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mystery girl that gave Tony her number? Will she cause problems for the lovebirds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long. Writer's block is really kicking my butt. I couldn't find the right words to make it work the way I wanted it to. I'm also sorry it's so short. Please forgive me!!

VIII.

The mall was packed. But of course it was. It was Friday night and not only were the college kids out, but so were the high school kids. Tony and Azra decided to eat at the food court before shopping. They had time to look around, as the mall wouldn’t close until ten. Tony went to save a seat while Azra waited in line at the Sbarro for some pizza. Azra felt nervous and guilty looking down at the cheesy, greasy pizza, but there wasn’t much by way of health food here, so it would have to do. He could always blot the grease away with a napkin.

Tony waited patiently, people watching. The teens were out in hoards, flirty, Scene-caked hoards. He wondered how difficult it would be to get all of his hair teased up like that. At least there was still a goth or two in the mix. An emo here or there. It wasn’t so very different from his own high school life. Then he saw Laurel walking up. She’d hardly left him alone since he let her have his number the other day. She liked to text and he didn’t have the phone plan for that.

Azra rounded the corner of the diving half-wall when he was all but forced to stop. There was a gorgeous blond girl sitting across from his boyfriend. The underside of her hair was dyed black and she even had facial piercings. Her make-up was dark too. Even her clothes. Her red plaid skirt would barely cover her bum if she stood and didn’t see how she’d be warm in a corset and fishnet shirt. She didn’t seem to have any fat on her body. The gloves she wore had no fingers and he could see that she was wearing a leather collar. Her eyes were a shocking ice blue. Tony leaned up like he knew her and they were chatting. Was this her? The hot blonde number? The one Danny and Jessica had been talking about? Was she the one?

He just stared at them. They looked _good_ together, like they belonged. His stomach turned and his chest went tight. The blonde girl reached over and took the red-head’s hand. Hardly a heartbeat passed and Tony had pulled it away, waving dismissively. Azra tried to catch his breath, loosen the tightening of his chest. Just a misunderstanding, he told himself.

“At least that’s what Doctor Pete- Oh, hey Azra!” Tony broke off mid-sentence when Azra set the tray of pizza and drinks down.

“They were out of sausage, so I got pepperoni. I hope that’s alright.”

“Yeah, thanks Ang- Azra.”

“So,” the blonde sat beside Tony trying not to glare daggers into the woman across from them. “Who’s this?”

“Azra, this is my classmate and lab partner, Laurel. Laurel, this is my… good mate, Azra.”

“Oh, so you’re the infamous Azra,” Laurel said, licking at her lip piercing. “Nice to meet you.”

Azra held out his hand to her. “Pleasure,” he said sharply. They shook. “What class do you have together?”

“Botany,” she and Tony said together.

“Jinnx! Ha!” She was a quick one. “We’re lab partners.”

“As he said…” Azra decided he needed to think on her a bit longer. He padded his pizza as dry of grease as he possibly could. “I never see you at the greenhouse.” Though he only ever saw Tony at the greenhouse.

“Different class,” Tony responded. “We’ve been dissecting succulents all semester. I should take you to the lab sometime, Azra, and show you the slides.”

“That sounds interesting! It’s been ages since I used a microscope.” Azra took the smallest bite of the salty, cheesy goodness. It was yummy, and his stomach immediately started screaming greedily at him.

“Too bad no one is allowed in except the class,” Laurel smirked, haughtily. She looked right at Azra as though she _knew_.

“I’ll sneak you in.” Tony didn’t seem to notice the tone of voice Laurel took. He shoved the pizza in his mouth hungrily. “Everyone else does it.”

“N-No…” Azra sighed, staring at his slice. “I wouldn’t want you in trouble with your professor. It could affect your grade.”

Tony reached over and tucked a wandering curl behind Azra’s ear. “You’re probably right.”

Laurel sucked her teeth suddenly and stood. “Well, I’ll see you in class, Tony. I’m gonna go to Hot Topic.” She heaved her coffin purse onto her shoulder and all but stomped away in her large platform boots.

“Later,” Tony called after her. He took another bite. “Eat up, Angel. We have shopping to get to.”

They each ended up buying a few things other than the appointed television and DVD player, but Azra was happy to have some movies to go along with his purchase. The pizza had been so very good and only served to whet the blonde’s appetite, so they got cinnamon buns on the way out along with some coffee.

Tony knew just what he was doing in hooking up the TV and had it all sorted in less that half an hour. The hardest part had been putting together the TV table they’d bought. A movie went in and soon they were snuggling under one of Azra’s fuzzy blankets in the dark. Only the blue light of the screen lit the room. Azra was so sleepy, and debated napping. Tony had other ideas, though, kissing along the blonde’s neck softly.

Azra giggled quietly, trying to pay attention to the film, but it was too little, too late. Before Azra could even pause the movie Tony pulled his chin up. Lips and tongue. Heated kisses. This wasn’t anything the blonde had planned or expected. He never expected the wanton kisses the red-head gave him, but he always desired them. He wished he could match them, but it was no use. Azra turned to liquid in his boyfriend’s arms every time. Tony’s palm wandered over Azra’s side, teasing the hem of his shirt and he sneaked it up to expose the rapidly heating flesh underneath.

Gasping, Azra pulled away, not really sure why he was stopping. Tony paused, breath heavy and cheeks red, waiting for orders.

“S-Sorry…” Azra was trying to catch his breath.

“Is something wrong? Do I need to stop?”

The blonde closed his eyes and shook his head. “I just need a break…” He licked his lips, still trying to breathe.

Tony bit the inside of his cheek, holding himself back. The look on his gorgeous boyfriend’s face was almost too much to take. If he could, then he would push him down into the floor and take him right here and right now, but it was too soon for the golden-haired beauty and he knew it. Making out was always almost too much. He still couldn’t believe what he’d gotten away with at the hotel. He didn’t know when it would happen again.

Azra moved to stand and Tony had no choice but to relinquish him. Azra tucked the blanket around Tony and finally paused the movie. “How about something to drink? Ice water? Juice? Tea?”

The red-head shook his head and smiled. “I’ll have whatever you have, Angel.”

Azra drank two full glasses of ice water so quickly that it was a literal miracle that he didn’t get a brain freeze, but he came back, slinging his arms around Tony’s shoulders.

“Still plan on keeping me waiting?” Tony asked, taking off his glasses.

Azra didn’t respond. Not with words. Tony’s lips were always a little dry, but not now. Now they were soft, smooth… delicious. Azra chewed them lightly, kissing him the best he knew how, and Tony was excited to feel it. Even when the blonde bit a little too hard, drawing blood, Tony didn’t mind, hardly flinching. Azra panicked, but not for long. Tony didn’t allow it and swallowed him down. The blood and pain spiked some new want in the ginger, and gripped the blonde tight, shoving his hands up his shirt. Why bother being gentle? Especially when Azra was so hot, so sweet and so passionate.

Upon Tony gripping Azra tightly, his hair was balled up Azra’s fists; pulled and tugged ruthlessly, while below his socked feet roamed up and down Tony’s leg gently. The taste of the blood he’d drawn, the way Tony’s arms crushed them together, was almost overwhelming. Azra wasn’t sure what he’d been so worried about.

Saturday’s plans were the same as always: movie’s at Baal’s. When they finally arrived, making a quick stop for soda at the store on the way, they noticed a new face to the group. Laurel waved from the sofa with a smile. Azra felt his whole chest tighten, but he refused to show his concern outwardly. Tony met her wave and flopped sideways on the couch, grabbing a piece of pizza from the box on the coffee table that was pushed against the sofa. Because of this there was no legroom, as usual. Azra sat too, quietly watching everyone chat and get ready to settle in.

“So, how’d you find out about our little movie night?” Tony asked Laurel.

“Oh, Danny mentioned it the other day and invited me along.” She played with the ends of her hair flirtatiously as she spoke.

“You didn’t mention it last night.”

Liam and Hans shared a smirk with this statement.

“Oh, well, I was distracted. You know how it is.”

Hans elbowed Liam and they grinned wider.

“Yeah. So, Bee, what’s on the docket tonight?” Tony asked.

They all went through the motions, chatting, eating and getting into the films. Azra wanted to lean up against Tony in the dark of the room, but he was having to share the couch with a third person, a very forward third person at that. Laurel was curled up half-leaning on Tony and whispering all through the picture. Tony half-ignored her, of course. He was trying to watch the movie. But all it looked like to Azra was flirting. Laurel was definitely going to cross a line, but Azra didn’t know what could possibly be done to prevent it. Azra stared down at his mostly-eaten pizza sadly, not caring about the movie anymore.

They actually looked perfect together, almost like two pieces of the same puzzle.

He abandoned his pizza, feeling sick, and tried his best not to stare, tried his best to fake it and pretend nothing was bothering him. He didn’t stand a chance with her around, he thought. And when he did eventually get sick, he didn’t dare let anyone know. No one even noticed him gone, or so he thought.

Tony’s eyes drifted continuously over to where Azra should have been sitting, wondering if he should go check on him. As he made up his mind and started to move to stand Azra reappeared. He got some water from the kitchen and sat back with the group. He just needed to pretend like everything was fine. Just pretend like he did all through school.

As the night ended and they split up to head home Laurel stopped Tony, glancing back at a sleeping Danielle. “Can you give me a ride? Mine passed out.”

“Can’t you wake her up?” Tony asked, bored with her now.

“You know how she is when she gets woken up. I don’t want her to bite my head off. Please?” Laurel batted her eyelashes and fiddled with the hem of her short tartan skirt. “I know Lucifer doesn’t have anymore room in his car.”

Tony sighed, glancing over at Azra, who was trying very hard to ignore the situation and read a decorative coat of arms certificate on the wall. He scratched at his scalp and met her eyes again, which were big and blue and pleading. He sighed again. “Okay, I can take you back to yours.”

Her entire person lit up with her smile and she hopped outside. “Shotgun!”

“Wai-” Tony began, but decided against it. “Well, ready to go, Azra? Taking Laurel home first.”

Azra nodded, not looking up and crossing his arms. “Don’t forget your jacket;” was all he said until nearly twenty minutes later when Laurel closed the front door of her townhouse apartment behind her. “I’m pretty sleepy, Tony. Ready to head to mine for a bit and have a nightcap?”

“Tea sounds excellent, Angel.” Tony thought Azra was down about something as they’re ridden in the car and also sipped on the soothing bedtime tea, but also noticed that he hadn’t finished his pizza earlier that night either. He wanted to ask, but he felt like he knew. Laurel had taken up all of their time that night. He couldn’t even sneak hand free to hold onto Azra’s. But he obviously didn’t feel well either. It was apparent from the look on the blond’s face. When he left he gave him a light kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, Angel. Get some rest, okay?”

Azra nodded and didn’t even try to kiss him back. “Yeah.”

Sunday Tony called Azra to chat while he took a break in the library. Azra sounded really tired when he answered. Tony made sure he was feeling better and they spoke lazily about school and homework. Azra was laying on top of his yoga mat, book and notebook beside him. He was choosing to multitask since he missed out on his extra workouts the past two days. He’d jog once his homework was done. His diet was of the upmost importance now, if it hadn’t been before.

Tony laughed and joked, trying to get a positive reaction out of his quiet and obviously distracted boyfriend. He managed to get a bit of a chuckle here and there. He decided that Azra really must not feel well and just didn’t want to bother Tony with it. It certainly seemed like something Azra would do. So Tony asked him again how he was feeling, and just got the same response again. He was fine, just tired.

Laurel saw Tony from across the floor and all but jogged over to him, pausing only when she noticed him on the phone. She sat at the computer next to him, making a show of putting her books down and waking up the monitor. This had it’s desired effect. Tony glanced over, his hair fluttering around his face handsomely. She waved and smiled.

“Oh, hey Laurel. Didn’t see you there.”

Azra froze to the ground. “I’ll let you get back to work then.”

“You don’t have to go yet.”

“No, I’m keeping you. Besides, your lab partner’s arrived.”

“That doesn’t-” but the blonde had hung up already, “matter…” He stared at his phone a moment before closing it and shoving it in his bag. He turned back to Laurel. “Come to study, then?”

Tony couldn’t seem to get away from her. If she wasn’t finding him on campus, she was spending extra time in the lab or calling him under the pretense of school, but it always turned into small talk. He humored her, but was getting tired of her. Thursday was no exception. She all but forced him to promise to sit with her when they went to have lunch after class. He normally sat with Danny, Liam, and Hans, but she swore she’d invited them along too.

Azra was glad when he saw that his 11:15 class had been canceled. He had been feeling a little better and he and Tony were sharing sweet kisses every morning and evening again. Still the weekend lingered at the back of his mind, but he knew that if he surprised Tony in the dining hall the day would brighten and maybe that tingling worry that made his stomach cramp would ease.

There wasn’t much by way of healthy eating with any of the options available, but he managed to find a cheap bowl of grapes and a bottle of water. He didn’t normally eat in here and forgot how large the area was. As he strolled around looking for his boyfriend he realized that he didn’t even know if Tony ate in the dining hall for lunch. He was a little worried that this idea was silly, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw the distinct bright auburn. He felt the smile before he even noticed he’d started and headed on over. What a wonderful surprise this would be. All of his worries would go away and--

The guy behind Tony had stood and left showing that familiar blonde and black hair. Laurel was sitting with Tony and her had traced the top of his fingers gently as she spoke. Azra saw Tony speak to her in return and pull his hand away, but wasn’t close enough to hear the words. She smiled, giggling, and pushed a stray strand of hair behind Tony’s ear.

Azra’s stomach turned. He felt dizzy. He turned and headed out of the hall, sliding his tray off to a random girl before leaving. He almost didn’t make it to the bathroom before he began to dry-heave into the sink. Soon tears followed and he sobbed aloud in-between each lurch of nothing. He really was nothing more than a fool.

The drive to Azra’s flat was quiet that afternoon. Tony definitely noticed how pale Azra was. He’d been sick on an off all week, and Tony was worried that he’d come down with some time of stomach flu or something. It would probably be best to get him home and in bed so that he could get well.

“Maybe you should take a day off tomorrow, Angel. Try and get feeling better, yeah?”

“I really shouldn’t miss class if I don’t need to.” His reply was quiet, so Tony turned the radio off.

“I can tell you don’t feel well. So, go on and take the time off. E-mail your professors, maybe go to the clinic?”

“It’s fine.”

Tony pushed his hand through his hair. “If you say so. But either way you’ll have tomorrow night alone to take care of yourself.”

“What? Why?” Now Tony could hear him fine.

“My mom called, she wants me to come home. My aunt and uncle are having their 30th anniversary party and I’m expected.”

“An anniversary party?”

“Yeah.”

Azra hung his head. “Well, maybe I will stay home tomorrow.”

Tony pulled into his usual parking spot. “We can watch some TV-”

“That’s okay. You’re right. I don’t feel good. I should take a shower and go to bed early.”

Tony brushed his fingers through Azra’s hair and gave him a quick one-armed hug. “I’ll call you before I get on the road tomorrow, yeah?”

“Okay.”

Azra hadn’t lied. He almost immediately got in the shower, feeling like he would throw up again. What a horrible lie! There was no anniversary party. He may have been a fool but he wasn’t an idiot. Tony probably had a date with Laurel. Why did he ever think he would be good enough for someone so handsome and funny and wonderful? Did he blame him? No. Even he thought Tony and Laurel looked like the perfect couple. Besides, she had quite a few things going for her that he didn’t. Was this kinder than just dumping him? Azra wasn’t sure but he was sure that his stomach and tears wouldn’t calm down anytime soon. He didn’t even manage to e-mail his professors until nearly ten that night, and sleep didn’t come until the sun began to rise.


End file.
